Closer
by Nara Suri
Summary: Inspirada en la canción Closer-Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey. One night stand. Después de 4 años de haber cortado y sin mediar acuerdo, Sakura Haruno se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, su ex-novio, en el bar de un hotel de moda en su ciudad natal. Se puede decir que una cosa llevó a la otra, y pues bueno dormir con tu ex tampoco es el fin del mundo. (Lemmon Explícito). ¿Oneshoot?
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la idea de esta historia sí.

 **Rated:** M (MA?).

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon, Lime, Lenguaje Obseno, Conductas inadecuadas.

 **Resumén:** Inspirada en la canción _Closer-Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey_. _One night stand_. Después de 4 años de haber cortado y sin mediar acuerdo, Sakura Haruno se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, su ex-novio, en el bar de un hotel de moda en su ciudad natal. Se puede decir que una cosa llevó a la otra, y pues bueno dormir con tu ex tampoco es el fin del mundo. ¿Quien dijo que las segundas partes nunca son buenas?

 **NA:** Si te gustó está historia puedes leer _Konoha's Tales_.

* * *

(...) S _o baby_ ** _pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover,_**

 _That I know you can't afford,_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder,_

 _Put the sheets right off the corner,_

 _Of the mattress that you stole,_

 _From your roommate back in Boulden,_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_ (...)

 **Closer- Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey.**

* * *

 **Closer.**

 **Spin-off**

 **I**

 **Nara_Suri**

Usaba el cabello distinto y ahora si lucía como un hombre en toda la regla, aunque debo decir que no era tan guapo como antaño, conservaba ese toque rebelde que siempre me había excitado. Su mirada tan pesada y animal, como quien estudiaba a su víctima, seguía sobre mí y no se había apartado desde que llegué. Sí que le habían pasado los años, pero ahí estaba, con su casi metro noventa centímetros y su tez tan pálida como la nieve. Le di un sorbo largo a mi coctel. Unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo me invadieron, a la par que la necesidad de un cigarrillo. En vivo y en directo, de repente Sasuke Uchiha y yo estábamos de nuevo en el mismo bar.

Sus ojos seguían clavados sobre mí, sin perder detalle, pese a estar hablando con una manada de tíos que no conocía de nada, _ex compañeros_ del instituto supuse. Sí, era Sasuke Uchiha, después 7 años de haberse ido y 4 años de no hablarnos. En carne y hueso, sin haber concertado y sin quedar.

—Mira nada más si será chico este pueblo.— la voz de Tai, me sacó de mis pensamientos. — Nunca habías aceptado salir con nosotros en el tiempo que llevas acá y precisamente hoy, cuando por fin accedes, se aparece tu ex novio del instituto en el mismo bar— le miré con odio. Jodido Tai siempre con aquellos comentarios tan inoportunos.

Amy me había llamado mientras estaba en Osaka dando unas asesorías al gobierno local para invitarme a celebrar su reciente compromiso con Matt, el tío por quien siempre estuvo desde que éramos un par de adolescentes, en el bar de moda de Konoha. Hacía un montón que no hablábamos, la última vez habíamos ido a comer y me había sentido tan aburrida, usualmente le sacaba el cuerpo con cualquier excusa de uno de mis viajes. No obstante, decirle que no a su invitación me pareció grosero, considerando que estaría coincidencialmente por esos días en Konoha dictando un curso en un diplomado en una pequeña universidad. El último año había vivido entre Konoha—Tokio—Osaka, lo que nunca pensé fue encontrarme con mi ex novio que se había largado a China hacían ya casi siete años en tal situación.

—Por mí que le den— dije encogiéndome de hombros. —Sasuke Uchiha, es historia patria— le aclaré.

—No me lo ha parecido— Tai siempre tan perspicaz. —Después de todo, ninguno de los dos se ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que llegaron. — le di otro sorbo a mí coctel.

—Es natural, hace 7 años que nos vemos, y mira que venirnos a encontrar en Konoha es francamente un mal chiste. — dije sin más. —La última vez que le vi era un adolescente. — reparé en su cuerpo. Había engordado un poco, y al parecer ya no era muy fan de ejercicio. —Ya es todo un señor…—

—Yo tampoco te veía desde entonces, quizás un par de veces en el primer año que estudiaste en Tokio, pero luego al parecer no habías tenido mucho tiempo para tus viejos amigos de cuando ibas en el instituto— se sentó a mi lado y se pidió un Whiskey. —Luego solo oí que te fuiste un tiempo a USA, luego a Corea, una temporada en Londres y supe por Amy que venías ocasionalmente a Konoha. Aunque debo decir que tu si luces como toda una mujer…— su tonito no me gustó, pero de nada.

—Pareces bastante enterado— dije con un pequeño deje de molestia en mi voz.

— _Facebook_ …—acotó. —Has cambiado bastante, se te ve muy guapa…—

—La gente no cambia Tai, se modera— le aclaré. —Aunque gracias—

—Me refería a tu físico, ya eres toda una mujer— su tono no me agradó. ¿Estaba tratando de ligar conmigo? —Claro, debo decir que tú siempre me habías parecido muy maja, aun de adolescente…aunque un poco borde— realmente no me gustaba a donde iba hiendo toda esta conversación. —Sabes siempre has tenido una cara preciosa y…—

—Bueno ya tenemos casi 25 años— le interrumpí, sus ojos estaban en mi escote. —Incluso creo que muchos aquí ya casi arañan los 27— mis ojos volvieron a los de Sasuke, quien me miraba sin perder detalle.

—¿Y estás soltera? — directo al punto.

—No.— mentí. — Me caso en mayo— su cara de sorpresa fue única.

—Enhorabuena buena entonces— trató de recomponerlo. —Espero me invites— dijo con una sonrisita estúpida. —¿Os habéis conocido en Tokio? —

—Ya…— sonreí falsamente. —Nos comprometimos en Tailandia, hace un par de meses—

—¿Salen hace mucho? —

—No, nos conocimos allí—

—Me estás vacilando— menudo pesado. —¿Y a qué se dedica? —

— Es músico— sentí la mirada pesada de Sasuke Uchiha. Unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo me invadieron.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende...? — se refería a la época en la que solía estar colada por Sasori. — ¿Otro drogata sin remedio? —

— No. De hecho, promueve varias fundaciones para evitar adicciones y salir de ellas—

— Que guay— me dijo. — ¿Y tú anillo? — mira que era pesado.

— Ya vez que yo nunca he creído en esas ataduras— él pareció decepcionado. — Fue un gusto verte…— tomé mi coctel y salí a por un cigarro a la terraza del bar del hotel.

Hacía un poco de calor fuera, naturalmente por la cercanía a la playa. Así que me senté en una de las mesas mirando las olas que se divisaban a escasos metros. En mala hora había aceptado venir a esta famosa celebración de compromiso. Los recuerdos de Sasuke y míos me asolaban, nuestra historia de amor adolescente, sin duda era una herida que aún quemaba. Aunque habían pasado los años, pese ya nuestras vidas eran distintas.

— Así que aquí estás...— podría ir a cualquier lugar del planeta y reconocería esa voz. — Pensé que te habías ido— me giré para verle, mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

— Quería estar sola— mire de nuevo el mar a la distancia.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— su mano se posó sobre mi hombro y un escalofrío me sobrevino acompañado de un suspiro silencioso.

— No veo por qué no— le di un sorbo a mi trago y él puso su Whiskey en la mesa. Todo mi cuerpo aun reaccionaba a su toque.

— Adentro es una pesadilla— vaya morro, me hablaba como si nada. — Creo que no importa cuántos años pasen, sigo odiando a _tus amigos_ — quiso hacerse el gracioso.

— No son _mis amigos_...de hecho también solían ser los tuyos— le aclaré. — Y si les detestas tanto no debiste venir, pensé que estarías feliz en China— mi voz sonó a reclamo, en su rostro solo se curvó esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gustaba. Igual a la que solía poner cada que me hacía correr.

— Solían serlo...— aplasté el cigarro contra el cenicero y enmarqué mi ceja izquierda. — Estoy de paso, trabajo— como siempre Uchiha era un hombre de pocas palabras. — ¿Y tú? ¿Os veías mucho?— podía notar un deje de molestia en su voz.

— El mundo cambia Sasuke, también los amigos— le informé. — No me la pasó mucho en Konoha. Solo cuando estoy dictando clases. Tenía como 7 años sin verles también—

— ¿Clases? No sabía que te dedicases a la docencia— su voz era atemporal. Aun sonaba como mi antiguo novio del instituto y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

— Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de mi Uchiha— le dije. — Como supongo hay montón de cosas que yo no sé de ti— definitivamente su físico había desmejorado bastante, aunque seguía despertando esa curiosidad sexual en mí.

— No pensé que quisieses saber más de mí— le dio un sorbo a su trago.

— A mí no me culpes por tus acciones— los ojos se me aguaron, pero resistí por orgullo. — Él que decidió cortar todo fuiste tú—

— Yo no era bueno para ti. Sigo no siendo bueno Sakura— su mano buscó la mía, pero yo la aparté. — Lo que vivimos fue...lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y sospecho que lo mejor que pasará. Era...increíble que una chica como tú se fijase en un tipo como yo...— sus ojos seguían siendo tan inexpresivos como siempre. Sus dientes perfectos y su boca delineada.

— Sasuke— le interrumpí. — De verdad ahórrate las disculpas, después de 4 años valen todo menos la pena. — dicho esto me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a irme, pero su mano tomó la mía.

— Todo era perfecto hasta que te he visto de nuevo— le miré con toda la hiel contenida de estos años. Me senté de nuevo hecha una furia, dispuesta a gritarle par verdades.

— Creo que has bebido lo suficiente— dije apartando el vaso de su mano.

— Quizás he bebido mucho, pero estoy bien. — me dijo. — Estás preciosa— hay que ver el morro del Uchiha.

— Tú sí que tienes la cara bien puesta. ¿A qué juegas? — pregunté. Conocía al Uchiha lo suficiente como para saber a dónde iba.

— A nada— me contesto. — Solo señalo un hecho objetivo. — me prendí otro cigarro. — Aun sigues teniendo ese vicio tan terrible. —

— No es un vicio, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera. — le dije murmurando con el cigarro entre los labios.

— Hasta Tai estaba coqueteando contigo, los he visto allá adentro. — Menudo numerito que me estaba montando. — No pensé que fuera de tu tipo. — se notaba un deje de rabia en su voz.

— De eso me di cuenta, me estabas mirando desde que llegue. — empecé a tomarme el Whiskey que le había quitado, en vista que ya se había acabado mi bebida. — Con respecto a Tai, ultimadamente ¿A ti que más te da? — le pregunté.

— Solo pensaba que el tío no tenía oportunidad. — alargó su mano para buscar la mía. — A ti te van los hombres, no los críos. Y si Tai no pudo contigo siendo una adolescente, no le veo por donde diez años después. — sus cejas se levantaron ligeramente, estaba cabreado. — Además, todo lo que te incluya, me interesa— me dijo con ese tono ronco que conocía de primera mano.

— Debiste acercarte si tanto te interesaba la conversación entonces…— y ahí estaba yo siendo tan borde como siempre, cada que un tío iba a por mis bragas.

— No creo que me necesites para romperle el corazón a nadie— se relamió los labios. — Te conozco tan bien, que sé que probablemente le has dicho algo tan terrible al pobre, que ni se ha atrevido a venir hasta acá. —

— No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. —puse los ojos en blanco, una actitud muy mía cuando estoy hastiada.

— Aún no se te quita esa manía. —me dijo con un tono que conocía bastante bien. — Bien sabes que le odio y el efecto que causa en mí. — su mano se posó en mi muslo desnudo.

— Te excita. — le respondí de manera descarada, mirando su mano como censurando su movida.

— Que bien que aún lo recuerdes. — Apartó la mano, e iba a por su whiskey de nuevo, pero le tomé vaso antes llevándomelo a la boca. — Sabes que solo yo… sé cómo ponerte esos ojitos en blanco. — solté una risita burlona.

— Que morro que tienes tú. A lo mejor, cuando tenía 16 y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de liarme contigo. — me perdí otro cigarro.

— Te aseguro que a la 25, aún se corre de lo lindo conmigo. — se me secó la boca solo de recordar nuestros ardientes juegos adolescentes. — Acuérdate molesta, que, si alguien sabe cómo, cuándo y dónde te gusta...soy yo. — me dijo arrogantemente. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco para volverle loco. — ¿Y eso es una invitación? —

— ¿Te crees que todo lo hago para irme a la cama contigo? — le pregunté. — Pues te tengo noticias querido, nunca he tenido que tomarme tantas molestias para que nos liemos. — él sonrió divertido. — Sasuke, para mí, eres más fácil que la tabla del 2. — mi lengua se deslizó dentro del vaso.

— Tampoco puedo decir nada diferente. — sentí su mano nuevamente en mi rodilla provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. — Me basta rozarte para que todo tu cuerpo quede a mí merced. —la yema de sus dedos rozó la piel desnuda de mi pierna, hasta donde mi vestido le permitió. —Ahora por ejemplo, no te siento protestando—

— Yo nunca he dicho que no me guste que me toques. — dos de mis dedos se pasearon por su bragueta. —Solo te decía, que para mí era muy fácil hacer que quieras follarme— le susurré sensualmente al oído. Sentí su polla dura bajo mis dedos, y su mano acarició la cara interna de mi muslo derecho.

—Yo siempre quiero follarte— reconoció. Podía sentir el calor invadiéndome, aunque esta versión de Sasuke no era tan guapa, conservaba aun ese magnetismo sexual. — Ahora por ejemplo...tengo unas ganas inmensas de subirte el vestido, romperte las bragas y hundírtelo hasta el fondo— apartó mi mano para abrirse la bragueta. — O pensar en follarte el culo, también me lo pone morcillón. —me relamí los labios, mientras él ponía esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto me encantaba. Me preguntaba que cositas habría aprendido ese adolescente de 16 años. –Podría darte unas cuantas nalgadas, tirarte del pelo…— comentó alucinado.

— Y dime... ¿Piensas en eso cuando masturbas o cuando te estás cogiendo a otra? — el tirante de mi vestido bajó coquetamente por mi hombro. Su mano se deleitaba desfilando uno a uno sus dedos sobre mi tanga haciéndome respirar hondo.

— Aunque sé que te mueres porque que te diga que pienso en ti mientras follo con otra, lamentó de decepcionarte. — dijo arrogante como siempre. —No te niego que tengo algunas memorias tuyas bastante placenteras, me dan de cuando en cuando material para una que otra paja a tu salud. — acaricié el bulto en sus calzoncillos suavemente, tal y como sabía que le gustaba.

— Puedo apostar que aun te jalas la polla viendo las eróticas fotos que te enviaba cuando te fuiste a China— cubrió mi mano que le acariciaba con la de él y la llevó dentro de su ropa interior.

— Que lastima que ya no te hagan justicia— posó su dedo en el tirante. — Habría que comprobar qué hay debajo de ese vestido tan guay— continúe acariciándolo, su miembro estaba tibió y despierto. Mi sexo cosquilleaba de excitación mientras él seguía jugando a hacer figuras con sus dedos sobre la tela de mi tanga. – Porque estas hecha pibón –

— Y tú estás en cien...— acaricié sus testículos suavemente. — No sabía que te ponía tan cachondo…—

— ¿Tú? Me pones como nadie…y eso te da un morbo de miedo ¿a que no? — deslizó su mano suavemente sobre mi pecho y tiró un poco de mi pezón sobre el vestido. — Siempre fuiste una viciosita de cuidado. —dejé que me acariciase el pecho suavemente. Sacó su mano de entre mis piernas para tocar mis pechos a sus anchas. — Ven aquí. —me dijo autoritario tomándome de la mandíbula, poniendo su índice cerca de mi boca, yo no dejaba de acariciarle.

Saqué mi lengua y lamí su dedo sugerentemente. La sonrisa lujuriosa del moreno no se hizo esperar. Acto seguido, lo succioné mientras él no deja de juguetear con mi pezón que se dibujaba sobre el vestido. Un hilillo de saliva quedo entre su dedo y mi boca, cuando sacó el mismo, a lo que ambos nos miramos con la sangre a millón. No obstante, antes que yo pudiese lanzarme a sus brazos, su boca buscó la mía desesperadamente, y su lengua demandante se abrió paso entre ella.

Su forma de besar era animal, tosca y demandante. Nunca me había sentido más cachonda en mi vida. Mis manos jalaron su pelo excitaba, dejando de acariciarlo y él apretó mi pecho izquierdo sin misericordia. Sasuke me ponía a cien, él sabía cómo me gustaba, y yo como le gustaba a él.

— Bájate las bragas— su voz sonó ronca y por el tono sabía que era una orden. — No me hagas que te las arranque yo con todo y vestido— me mordió el labio mientras seguía besándome.

Le hice caso sin rechistar, bajando mi tanga hasta los tobillos. Mi sexo estaba completamente mojado y sentía como se hinchaba más y más, mientras el moreno jugaba con sus dedos bajo la falda de mi vestido. Me deje hacer sin mucho escrúpulo, mientras gemía a la par que su boca y lengua me enloquecían.

— Joder...— susurré en su oído. — Tócame como se debe Uchiha— dije en un suspiro.

— ¿Así? — preguntó frotándome en el clítoris directamente, como sabía que me encantaba.

— Como un demonio... ¡Joder...! — gemía en su oído. —¡Sí! — Chillé.

— ¿O quizás así? — un gemido sonoro salió de mi boca cuando uno de sus dedos entró en mí.

— La puta…—su dedo me acariciaba haciéndome enloquecer.

— Que boca más sucia…—su pulgar acarició mi centro mientras me penetraba ahora con dos de sus dedos.

Uchiha me estaba llevando a los límites de la locura, a ese punto de no retorno a donde solo él sabía cómo llevarme. Ahí estábamos, después de 7 años sin vernos, y 4 años sin hablarnos, metiéndonos mano como dos adolescentes en la terraza del bar de un hotel. Busqué su polla dentro de su ropa interior, caricia que él agradeció. Volví a su boca desesperada, casi al borde orgasmo.

— Joder Sasuke…te quiero ya. — le pedí tirando de su pelo. — Necesito que me folles. —

— Sabes que esto del exhibicionismo, aunque me excita…— sacó de mano de mi falda y se llevó los dedos húmedos a la boca. — Nunca me ha ido del todo…Que a mí para follarte me gusta tomarme mi tiempo— apreté las piernas frustrada buscando un poco de fricción. Mi mano salió de sus boxers. — Y por cierto…sigues siendo deliciosa…—

— Cabrón…—le miré molesta.

— Mi hotel no está lejos…Podríamos acceder a tu pedido y follar de lo lindo—sugirió.

— ¿Y te crees que nos vamos a ir a tu hotel porque…? — estaba frustrada.

— Por los viejos tiempos…— besó mi oreja bajando por mi cuello. — Porque me estoy muriendo por sentirte correr en mi boca. —su mano agarró mi pecho con fuerza. — Porque si no nos vamos ya, vamos a terminar presos por tener sexo en público, porque te voy a hacer gritar tan fuerte…que todos se van a dar cuenta de lo bien que la estas pasando. —metió las manos entre mi escote y amasó mi pecho. — Aunque si tienes otro lugar…estoy abierto a tus propuestas. —

— ¿Quieres conducir?— estaba salidísima. Le puse las llaves del Rover en la mesa. — Me vale tu hotel, estoy en casa de mis padres. —

— Vamos…— se puso en pie con el notorio bulto en sus pantalones.

Subí mi tanga mientras él se abrochaba la bragueta. Tenía una erección de campeonato y yo no podía decir lo contrario del calentón que llevaba. Nos fuimos a hurtadillas y sin despedirnos, como dos adolescentes escapándose para morrearse a gusto. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que fuese la primera vez que lo hacíamos, solo que la última vez aun íbamos en el instituto. Ninguno de los dos parecía quererse quitar las manos de encima, su boca buscaba lamía con desesperación.

Entre tanto morreo, logramos llegar hasta el auto. Para entonces quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta trasera. Su mano sostenía mi pierna derecha, arrimándome la polla, mientras su lengua jugaba entre mi escote. Como pude abrí la puerta dejándonos entrar a la parte trasera de mi Rover, halándole del cuello de la camisa, seguía siendo un hombre corpulento y estaba algo repuesto.

Ciegos por esa pasión loca, nos dejamos caer en el asiento trasero. Yo encima de él, lo besé mientras me frotaba contra su entrepierna. El moreno, bajó los tirantes dejando a la vista mis pechos pequeños, que había reducido unos años atrás. Pareció contemplarlos un momento, mientras se bamboleaban mientras nos frotábamos como dos adolescentes, experimentando los primeros magreos sobre la ropa. Apretó mis pezones haciéndome gritar, ya cerca al orgasmo donde yo le marcaba un ritmo lento con mis caderas. Pero antes que pudiese llegar el Uchiha me giró, frustrando un maravilloso orgasmo.

— Te operaste los pechos…— recorrió con su lengua la pequeña cicatriz bajo mi seno derecho. Hacía un calor de muerte, ambos sudábamos.

— Hace un par de años.— su boca torturaba mis pezones. Sabía que no me había dejado llegar adrede.

— Me gustaban más los naturales…al menos no te pusiste prótesis.— me apretó el sexo sobre las bragas.

— A mí me gustabas más cuando no estabas gordo— le aclaré dándole en la llaga. — A mí me gustan así, operarme los pechos fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. —

— ¿Nos vamos al hotel? — preguntó mientras los magreaba, tirando de mis pezones — Aun tienes buena sensibilidad. —le conocía como la palma de mi mano, estaba cabreado porque le dije gordo.

— Sí…— me recompuse el vestido. Él se arregló un poco la camisa.

El moreno encendió el auto, mientras yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto con unas ganas terribles de acabar.

— Lindo auto…— dijo al empezar a conducir mi Range Rover del año.

— Me lo han regalado mis padres…—

— Ya…no creo que ganes mal, pero no creo que aun pudieses pagarlo. —seguía molesto por haberle dicho gordo.

— Tú sí que sabes matar la pasión…— le dije rodándole los ojos. Fingiéndome enojada.

— Para nada nena…—metió su lengua en mi boca mientras esperábamos en el primer semáforo. — Me encanta hacerte enojar para que me pongas esos ojitos de viciosita en blanco. —una nostalgia me invadió de pronto, sus palabras sonaban como si aún estuviésemos en la escuela y el tiempo no hubiese pasado. — ¿Estás bien? —me besó la punta de la nariz y me recorrió un escalofrío.

— Sí, seguro. — le aclaré.

— Avísame para pillar una farmacia. —me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Al parecer alguien no tenía condones. Una buena señal, parece que al menos mientras estaba en Konoha no esperaba liarse con nadie.

— Parece que esto de los ligues de una noche, no son tu especialidad. —saqué un par de condones de mi bolso de viaje que siempre iba en el descansa pies del copiloto.

— ¿Te enrollas con desconocidos a menudo? —me preguntó ¿Celoso?

— No tanto como quisiera…— le bromee. — Y usualmente cargan sus propios preservativos…— la velocidad aumentó considerablemente.

— Me asegurare de devolvértenos entonces…— me reí de nuevo poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

— Era una broma. —mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja después de susurrarle. — Tú tampoco habrás sido un santo. —estábamos en otro semáforo en rojo.

— No creo haberme divertido tanto como tú. —su mano arrancó mis bragas hasta debajo de mis rodillas. — ¿Aun tomas pastillas? —preguntó. — Sabes que a mí estas gomitas…no me van. —sus dedos me masturbaban a sus anchas.

— No, ya no les tomo. —me estaba haciendo unos dedos magníficos mientras su pulgar frotaba mi clítoris. — Me las ha quitado el médico…— dije con un suspiro ahogado.

— Entonces, ¿voy a tener que ponerme una de esas cosas para cogerte…como todos tus putos? —me excitaba un montón cuando Sasuke decía groserías. — Menuda mierda…—

— No te vayas a atrever a parar. —el semáforo estaba en verde. Mis caderas se balancean buscando sus dedos. Estaba a punto de llegar.

— ¿Qué no puedes terminar el trabajo, solita? —me los hundió más dentro. — Cuando lleguemos al hotel, me voy a dar un banquete con esta preciosidad.— sacó los dedos de mi vagina y me penetró ligeramente el ano. Un gemido salió de mi garganta de puro placer.

— Ya me iba a…—empezó a estimular mi entrada trasera con gentileza mientras seguía conduciendo.

— Sabes que no me gustan los condones. —me sentía arder. — Eso es para tus juguetitos. —

— Espero que te los pongas con tus putas…— su sonrisa arrogante emergió de nuevo. — Estoy al tanto de tu fascinación por el sexo sin protección. —le dije haciendo alusión a nuestras viejas aventuras adolescentes. — ¿No te habrán pegado nada? —

— Mi única puta eres tú. —me tenía completamente salida. — Bien que te gusta que te deje bien llena de leche. —me ruborice con su comentario. — Vamos, termina el trabajito que te estoy haciendo, mientras conduzco. —sus dedos salieron de mi esfínter.

Me levanté la pollera del vestido dándole un vistazo de película. Él moreno se acarició un poco el miembro sobre el pantalón mientras yo separaba mis labios con mi mano izquierda. Necesitaba acabar, y podía ver como eso lo volvía loco. Empecé a tocarme con dos de mis dedos suavemente, de manera sonora. Usualmente no soy ruidosa, pero hoy quería llevarlo al límite. Así que no me cohibí en gemidos o suspiros. Sentí mi orgasmo no muy lejos.

— Para…— su mano se interpuso entre la mía, dejándome a media marcha. Le incrédula, había frustrado otra vez mi orgasmo. — Ya llegamos…— llevó mis dedos a su boca lamiéndoles lentamente.

— Pero ya me…—me quejé. A Dios gracias, mi auto era polarizado.

— Lo compensaré en breve…—su boca buscó la mía y yo fui subiendo mis bragas. — Tráete algo para lubricar…— me dijo abriendo la puerta. — O bueno, tampoco es que le necesite. – tomé mi bolso de viaje y le seguí.

El hotel le conocía, Konoha era una ciudad turística por lo que había un montón de hoteles. Este era, a Dios gracias, uno de esos hoteles boutique pequeños donde la mayoría de los huéspedes suelen ser extranjeros, y al ser temporada baja no estaría muy lleno. Su cuarto estaba en la cuarta planta, él seguía con esa expresión molesta en el rostro, que solo lo hacía lucir condenadamente guapo.

— Quita esa carita, guapo…— me puse de puntitas para besarle. Él me besó la punta de la nariz. —Ni que no fuese a gustarte lo que vamos a hacer—le bromeé.

—Claro que va gustarme—puso sus manos en mi trasero sin el menor reparo, yo rodee su cuello empinándome un poco para poder besarle. —Y me encargaré que a ti te encante—Me obligó a mirarlo fijamente. — Sabes que va a pasar cuando cruces esa puerta ¿Verdad? —me preguntó al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

— No lo sé…— me hice la inocente. — ¿Me vas a coger…? —

— Rudo, duro y crudo. —completó. —Me voy a quitar las ganas que te traigo desde hace 7 años—

— Me mojo nada más de pensarlo. —le susurré, acto seguido pasé dentro de la habitación.

— Habrá que comprobarlo…— cerró la puerta tras él y allí supe que estaba perdida.

No di ni dos pasos en la habitación oscura cuando su mano se posó sobre mi abdomen, atrayéndome hacía él con tal fuerza que me hizo trastabillar un poco, perder el aliento por un instante y recuperarlo al sentir su lengua en mi cuello, a la par que sus manos apretujaban mis pechos sin clemencia. No era suave. No era delicado. Pero me gustaba. Sentía su miembro presionar sobre la ropa y como sus manos bajaban mis tirantas dejando mi torso al descubierto.

Me giró, como una muñeca, tomándome de los hombros, quedando frente a frente. Naturalmente, aunque llevase yo tacos, Sasuke seguía siendo mucho más alto que yo. Encendió las luces, dispuesto a contemplar mis pechos endurecidos por sus caricias y la situación, para lo que apartó mi pelo ondulado, que caía un poco más debajo de mis pezones, dejándolo detrás de mis hombros.

— Nada mal…– comentó. Tomó mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza ligeramente, obligándome a mirarle.

Mis gigantescos orbes verdes le miraron con aquella mezcla de deseo e ingenuidad que tanto le gustaba. Mis mejillas sonrojadas como una virginal colegiala lo tenían loco. — Joder…—aparté la vista como quien está avergonzada, siguiendo este jueguito de inocencia que sabía que le gustaba. — Nunca he sabido como cojones puedes llegar a parecer tan inmaculada y virginal. –

— No sé de qué hablas…– me fingí inocente. — Si yo soy inmaculada y virginal– repasé mi lengua sobre mi labio inferior.

— ¿De verdad…? – me preguntó irónico. — ¿No sabes que estás haciendo…? – su aliento chocó con el mío.

— No…– su boca amagaba con besarme, mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la pollera de mi vestido magreandome el culo sin reparo.

— Pones esa carita de inocente de colegiala virginal, cuando yo sé que eres una pervertida de cuidado. —

Me besó demandante, como todo él, haciendo que su lengua fuese reclamando cada espacio de mi boca como propio. Sujetó mis muslos, cargándome, estrellándome contra la pared para seguir en su afanosa tarea de besarme, arrimándome la potente erección cubierta por sus pantalones negros. Mis manos se aferraron a su pelo y mis caderas buscaban un roce más directo. Su boca bajó por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo, mientras un gemido salía de mi garganta. Buscó el otro dándole el mismo tratamiento que el anterior.

— No se ha cuantos tíos abras comprado con esa carita de niña buena y remilgada. —susurró a mi oído. — Pero a mí…que conozco desde hace más de 10 años, y que te la he metido hasta por las orejas…creo que no.— se burló.

— Me prometiste un orgasmo Uchiha…— mordí suavemente su labio inferior antes de besarle. — Así que no creo que arrimarme la polla como un pre—adolescente sea tu idea de "lo compensaré en breve…"— dejó de cargarme, dejándome sobre el suelo. Acto seguido, soltó su bragueta y bajó su zipper.

— Te vas a enterar…—su mano se coló entre mi tanga, perdiéndose en el rio que manaba de mi sexo. Me tocó frenéticamente, mi respiración estaba agitada. — Bájate las bragas…—le hice caso como pude dejando mi pequeña pieza de lencería caer sobre mis tobillos. — Estas babeando…— acarició uno de mis pechos mientras me tocaba. — Estas más que lista…—bajó parcialmente sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Su polla emergió dura y erecta, tal y como la recordaba. Él me invitó a acariciarle un poco, le toqué como le gustaba. El moreno me correspondió con un beso demandante, colando sus dedos entre mi sexo que lo aheleaba.

— Entonces…— jugueteó con la cabeza de su polla entre mis pliegues. — ¿Tengo que ponerme esa goma horrenda? —me acariciaba con ella.

— Pues…Yo estoy sana…—confesé. — Siempre he usado preservativo—

— Estoy completamente limpio. No voy metiendo mi polla en ningún lado sin condón, que uno no sabe. —me aseguró. — Podemos pasar por una píldora mañana…para quedarnos más tranquilos—

— Creo que eres el chico más romántico con él que me he liado— dije con ironía. — Tu sí que sabes matar el momento…— le rodé los ojos.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, girándome e inclinando mi trasero hacía él, levantando la falda de mi vestido. Me apoyé con los brazos sobre la pared, y sentí como su mano separaba mis piernas.

— No sabía que estabas tan desesperada por que te preñase. —dijo haciendo referencia a la posibilidad que yo quedase embarazada. — Esas fotos que tengo definitivamente ya no te hacen jus…—el sonido de la puerta interrumpió, mientras sobaba mi culo con morbo. — ¿Qué demo….?—

— Servicio a la habitación. —resonó del otro lado de la puerta.

Le miré sin entender. Subiendo mis bragas y vestido rápidamente como dos adolescentes a punto de coger que son interrumpidos por la llegada de sus padres, muerta de vergüenza. Él se guardó la polla y se subió la bragueta, refunfuñando hasta la puerta. Yo me adentré más a la habitación, tratando de calmarme.

— Creo que esto fue una mala idea…—me arreglé el pelo mientras le oía acercase hacía donde yo estaba. El moreno quedó en una sola pieza, frio. — Esto….— traía una hielera con champagne.

— Se me había olvidado, que había pedido algo de beber.— se encogió de hombros. — Ya sabes, por aquello de los viejos tiempos y que soy el tipo más romántico con el que te has liado.— dijo lo último con un deje de molestia, repitiendo lo que hacía poco le había dicho.

— Creo que esto no es realmente lo que esperas cuando te lías con tu ex…– me senté sobre el tocador mirando a la cama, acomodando un poco el _lipstick_ que se me había corrido entre tanto morreo. — Aunque admito que eres el más romántico, ninguno hasta ahora ha hablado de hacerme un bebé. – le bromee.

— Cuando quieras…–sugirió. A lo que le rodé los ojos.

— Tomare nota cuando suene mi reloj biológico.— él puso la hielera en la mesa de noche. — Sobre todo cuando haya que pagar el _in vitro_ …– se acercó a mí y se puso detrás.

— ¿ _In vitro_? Si por ser tú, te hago lo hago gratis. – su erección estaba detrás de mi cabeza y sus manos se pasearon por mis hombros. — No le quites lo divertido…–

— No puedo tener hijos. – dije con tranquilidad. — Al menos no…naturalmente. – le aclaré.

— Vaya…pues no sabía…– pareció un poco descolocado. — ¿Estas bien con eso? –

— Me entere hace un par de años. – Sasuke me besó en el pelo, agachándose un poco. — Estoy bien al respecto, a mí ni siquiera me gustan los niños–

—Pensé que te habían dicho con la operación de ovarios, que tu fertilidad estaba bien. — recordó. — Aunque bueno…de haberlo sabido antes no me habría puesto tan loco con tus pastillas.— recordó nuestras épocas adolescentes, donde él solía recordarme para tomar mi píldora.

— Eras un demente…— me puse de pie y me giré. — Entonces… ¿Quieres seguir con esto?— le pregunté con el culo apoyado en el tocador.

— Me ofende tu pregunta…— tomó mi barbilla y me plantó un beso demandante. —Te voy a recordar que yo no soy cualquier _ex_ …. — Sus dedos buscaron el zipper del vestido y lo bajaron lentamente. —Vamos a jugar uno de esos jueguitos que tanto te gustan…— me giró poniéndome enfrente del espejo, con la espalda recta y poniendo mi pelo hacía atrás.

— ¿Y exactamente en que consiste ese juego? — pregunté excitada con su polla contra mis nalgas.

—Muy simple…— acarició mi pierna descaradamente subiendo su mano por mi muslo. —Vas a dejarme ser tu pequeño espectador. — tenía ese tono tan demandante. —Tú te vas a sacar ese vestido tan mono, acariciarte un poquitín, vas a hacer esas caritas en el espejo que tan malo me ponen y cuando te diga vas a venir donde mi…a que te folle—

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso? — le pregunté de nuevo excitada. Me giré buscando su boca, rozando mi lengua con sus labios.

— Aparte del hecho que sé que te excita un montón que te mire…— enredó su mano en mi pelo dándome besos cortos. —Si te portas bien…podría hacerte correr…— su voz era sexo puro. —Muchas veces…—esa amenaza me gustó.

—¿Por qué no empezamos…por ese premio? — introduje su mano dentro de mis bragas. —Me has dejado a medias toda la noche. — ronronee.

—A medias no…— apretó mi abultado clítoris con suavidad. —Solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado para recordarte quien te enseño que era un orgasmo. — la tensión en mi vientre se acumuló sabiendo mi corrida cerca. —Ahora desnúdate para mi…— dicho esto sacó su mano.

Él caminó hasta la cama donde se sentó al pie de la misma a mirarme. Le di la espalda, viéndole por el espejo como se sacaba los zapatos y las medias sin perder detalle de mí. Comprobé mi maquillaje inclinándome ligeramente. Pasé mi mano por mi cuello bajando hasta mi pecho derecho que apreté ligeramente sobre el vestido. Le di una sonrisa traviesa, y de un tirón bajé mis bragas hasta mis tobillos. Pude ver como se relamió los labios abriéndose la bragueta, a lo que yo moví mis caderas provocándole. Bajé lentamente los tirantes que rodaron por mis hombros, su mano sacó su polla sin desvestirse, mi vestido cayó en suelo dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

La vista me excitó. Estaba literalmente en cueros, solo con los tacos puestos. Mi piel blanca, mis senos parados, mi sexo lampiño coronado por un pequeño tatuaje en el surco de mi pelvis y sus ojos sobre mis piernas y culo, que me tenían salida. Después de 7 años, volvía a estar desnuda para él. Esta vez era diferente, nada quedaba de mi yo adolescente. Ahora era toda una mujer, una de las guapas. Con piernas de infarto, curvas pronunciadas y caderas generosas. Bajé mi mano por pecho izquierdo, tirando de mi pezón hasta sacarme un gemido y me acaricié lentamente bajando por mi tripa. En el espejo podría ver a Sasuke que se tocaba ligeramente la polla dura con esa sonrisa arrogante. Estos eran la clase de juegos que a él le gustaban. Debía admitir que a mí me prendían un montón.

—Sakura…— me acariciaba los pechos cuando su voz sonó ronca tras de mí. Empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Me saqué completamente las bragas, arrojándoselas, y caminé hacía él.

—Déjame hacerlo a mi…— le pedí sentándome en sus piernas como una buena chica. Él asintió, a lo que comencé a desnudándolo lentamente.

Desabroché los botones de su camisa y quitándosela sin mucho problema. Ciertamente estaba algo gordillo y no quedaba nada de esos abdominales de infarto, ni de los surcos sensuales de su pelvis, pero aun así su figura ahora era más adulta dándole un cierto toque que no me decepcionaba para nada, incluso con todo y la ligera barriguita de señor, lo encontraba sexy.

—Me encanta tenerte así—tomó mi barbilla plantándome un beso hambriento atrapando uno de mis pezones sobre entre sus dedos. —No te hace una idea de cuánto te deseo—lamió mi cuello y jugueteaba con sus dedos en mi sexo.

—Desnúdate— le pedí abriendo su bragueta.

Él me ayudó con sus pantalones poniéndose de pie por un breve instante y yo tiré de ellos hasta sus tobillos, sacándoselos por completo con su ropa interior. Su erección estaba a tope, misma que acaricié suavemente con mis uñas. Podía sentir como sus ojos se iban sobre mi trasero reflejado en el espejo.

—¿Te mola lo que ves? —Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas, mirándole a los ojos.

No necesitábamos palabras para lo que venía a continuación. Tomé su pene, desde la base, pasando mi lengua hasta arriba, metiéndomelo hasta la mitad en la boca sin dejar de mirarle. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras se le escapaba un gemido a la par que se la mamaba. El moreno suspiraba pesadamente cada que mi boca bajaba por su miembro hasta mi garganta. Besé ligeramente sus testículos como sabía que le gustaba. Eso lo enloqueció. Continué acariciándoles mientras me concentraba en la cabeza, delineando con mi lengua. Me jalaba el pelo, excitado e ido. Sasuke no había cambiado nada.

—¿He sido buena?— pregunté alternando mi boca con mi mano sin dejar de acariciarle. —Sasuke _kun_ …— sabía que el hecho que lo llamase así, le excitaba un montón.

—La mejor…— puso su mano sobre la mía indicándome que parase, aun teniendo mi tanga entre su mano. —Así que voy a recompensarte…— todo mi cuerpo se tensó. —Ven…—me puse de pie y él me atrajo hacía si dándome una ligera nalgada, cuando me tuvo desnuda sobre él. —Joder…que buena que estas. —presionó su erección contra mi vientre agarrándome del culo.

—Creo que me merezco un premio. —sugerí. Sus manos se movieron a sus anchas por todo mi culo.

—Ya que si…— me giró sobre la cama dejándome bajo su cuerpo tomándome de las caderas.

Bajó con su lengua por mi esternón, jugueteando en mi ombligo, no sin antes besar mis excitados pechos. Separó mis piernas con sus manos, lamiendo la humedad entre mis muslos. El moreno, poniéndose en pie y tomando mi pierna derecha, se arrodilló en el piso entre mis piernas y me trajo hasta el borde de la cama. Puso mi pierna sobre su hombro y dejó la otra reposando sobre la cama dándole acceso a mi centro.

—Me encanta tu olor— olisqueó mi tanga y acto seguido lamió la cara interna de mi muslo.

Mis manos tomaron sus cabellos, halándolos, buscando que me diera la liberación que quería. Su índice jugueteó en mi interior arrancándome un par de suspiros, y luego, lubricado, se adentró entre mi ano dándome placer, mientras su lengua comenzaba a saborearme.

Estaba como una puta moto tirando de sus mechones y gritando de puro gozo. El Uchiha besaba, mordía y torturaba mi sexo sin contemplación alguna. Me corrí casi que enseguida, mientras él seguía lengüeteando mi sexo a la par que yo me venía sonoramente. Sin aviso, otro orgasmo me invadió, sin haber terminado el primero, y se me durmieron los dedos de los pies mientras él se daba un banquete con mi centro. Pasó su lengua por mi esfínter trasero antes de dejarme en paz. Mi pecho subía y bajaba sintiendo aun las contracciones de mi vagina. Jodido Sasuke…como me la sabía comer de bien.

—Te dije que lo compensaría. —un liguero mordisco sobre mi pezón izquierdo me volvió a la realidad.

—Creo que liarnos sí fue buena idea…—le dije.

—Tu siempre eres una buena idea cariño. —me dio un beso corto en los labios y se puso en pie a por la Champagne. —Y buena es lo que estás tú…— no se andaba con rodeos.

—¿Te parece?— pregunté girándome cubriendo mis pechos desnudos con el brazo.

—Siempre fuiste la definición de perfección para mí, la mujer más bella del mundo. Pero ahora…tienes un polvo que te cagas. —me pasó una de las copas, dejando la Champagne en la alfombra. Volviendo por mi tanguita oliéndola nuevamente. —Me tienes empalmado desde que entraste por la puerta del bar.— se sentó a mi lado. —Todas esas curvas, ese culo de infarto, y esa carita de niña buena…—

—Salud por eso entonces…— choqué mi copa contra la suya, después de sentarme desnuda sobre la cama.

—Salud…—

Ambos bebimos mirándonos, sentados en el borde de la cama. Yo aún disfrutaba del cosquilleo posterior al par de orgasmos tan buenos que acaba de darme, mientras él pasaba su mano por mis curvas acariciando suavemente mi piel. Una idea traviesa recorrió mi mente mientras bebía. Me llevé la copa a los labios y con el trago aun en la boca, le di un beso húmedo pasando un poco de bebida a su boca. Él dejó su copa en el suelo y se lanzó sobre mí que batallaba por no regar la bebida.

—Me gusta beberme el champagne de aquí.— jugó con su lengua en mi boca, la misma que me había hecho correr hacía poco. Su mano me agarró el culo sin mucho miramiento.

—¿Por qué no te lo bebes de aquí?— me subí sobre él y regué un poco de bebida sobre mis pechos.

Su lengua me lamió entera, succionando mis pezones. A la par, presa de mi placer me restregaba contra su abdomen. Uchiha me tomó del trasero y me pegó más hacía su hombría. Regué el resto de mi bebida sobre mis pechos mientras él aún me chupaba como un niño lactante. Entre suspiros pesados nos frotábamos como dos colegiales. Sasuke me quitó la copa, cuando quiso ponerse más cariñoso, a efectos de dejar mis manos libres para aferrarme a su nuca mientras me restregaba su erección moviendo su pelvis, sin desatender mis senos.

—¡Ah!— el gemido salió de mi boca cuando el Uchiha me dio un azote en el culo. Cosa que él mejor que nadie sabía que me ponía brutísima.

Me giró dejándome entre él y la cama, separando mis piernas y acariciándome un poco con los dedos. Buscó la botella y regó una buena cantidad en mi abdomen, bebiéndose el trago en mi ombligo, dejando un chorrito caer sobre mi sexo, mismo que saboreo dándome una buena lamida. Empujé su cabeza con mis manos para que siguiera dándome placer, pero él tenía planes de lamerme pero entera con ese champagne.

—Como en los viejos tiempos…— me susurró. —¿Recuerdas cuando jugueteamos con la crema batida en mi cuarto?— nuestra memoria adolescente volvió más viva que nunca.

—Terminamos embarrados hasta el pelo.— me reí mientras me lengüeteaba el ombligo.

—Este par de preciosuras….— metió su pulgar e índice en mi ano y vagina. —Te las rellené no precisamente de la nata con la que estábamos jugando.— me encantaba cuando me decía guarradas. —Como me excita verte disfrutar.— metió su índice libre en mi boca, sin dejar de meterme los dedos.

—¡Sasuke!— grité excitada.

—Te dije que lo iba a recompensar.— sacó su dedo de mi boca y puso algo de champagne en mi pecho sin dejar de trabajar con sus dedos en mi centro y trasero.

La imagen era sumamente erótica, vernos desnudos en el espejo, con su boca en mis tetas y sus dedos bombeando entre mi sexo y culo. La tensión de los músculos de mi pelvis me avisaba que estaba cerca. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el orgasmo explosivo me sobrevino de improviso. Estaba gozando como nunca, dejó sus dedos quietos aun en mi interior disfrutando las contracciones.

—Te mojas un montón cuando te corres…— lamió la palma de su mano empapaba de mis fluidos.

—Eso ha estado magnifico…— le quité la botella y le di un trago directamente. Él de bajó de encima de mí, con la polla durísima, gateando hacía las almohadas. —Siempre has sido un as con esos deditos…— dije montándome ahora yo encima de él, después de dejar la botella en la hielera.

—Me los aprietas jodidamente bien.— me dio una nalgada. —En especial aquí, donde los sabemos que te encanta.— jugó un poco con mi sensible ano.

—Estoy sensible…—me quejé un poco. —Me has masturbado fuerte.—

—Los dos sabemos que es así como te encanta…—

Dejó de molestar mi esfínter y mandó sus manos a mi culo, magreándolo a su antojo. Le besé suavemente introduciendo mi lengua buscando la suya, misma que se enredó a la mía sin mucho pegué. Mordí sus tetillas con suavidad y el Uchiha suspiró pesadamente, dejándose hacer. En eso, mi mano buscó su pene y lo puso entre mis húmedos pliegues, sin meter, a la par que dejé que me estrujara los pechos, mientras volvía a besarle.

—Fóllame…—le pedí jugueteando con nuestros sexos.

—¿No quedaste satisfecha con la corrida de ahorita?— me preguntó.

— Me apetece más.— usé mis manos para impulsarme con la pared

—¿Más?— preguntó jugando conmigo. —Mira nada más que guarra te has vuelto…— con su mano me empujó más el sexo rozándome más directamente, haciéndome gemir.

—Fóllame…— volví a pedir.

—¿Para qué? ¿No la estás pasando bien?— el roce de su polla y sus dedos sobre mi clítoris me tenía a mil. —Yo te veo disfrutando…— se rio. —Si te la meto ahora, me voy a correr enseguida. De hecho estoy muy cerca.— confesó.

—¿Quieres que te la chu…?— él me calló con un corto beso, sin dejar de refregar nuestros sexos.

—No.— me dijo dulcemente. —No me apetece correrme ahí… _aun_.— ambos suspiramos pesadamente.

—¿Entonces…donde quieres correrte?— le pregunté.

—Aquí…sobre tu coño mientras te corres tú también— me encantaba este roce. —Como cuando aún no te la metía.— recordó nuestros jueguitos íntimos antes de coger propiamente cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Hmmm….— suspiré. —¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?— pregunté buscando su boca.

—Yo no me olvido de los recuerdos más eróticos de mi vida sexual.— me rocé con más fuerza haciéndolo gemir. —Esos viernes y sábados en la tarde, después de tus clases, cuando mis padres no estaban en los que te acariciaba entera, desnudita en mi cuarto. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como te tocaba y me corría sobre ti?— los recuerdos estaban servidos. Hice círculos con mi cadera torturándole con mi sexo sobre el suyo. —Me estas matando…— advirtió.

—A mí me está dando un gustico de miedo…—le dije salida agarrando mis pechos.

—Me voy a correr…—anunció.

—Vente…— le pedí.

Sasuke buscó mi boca agarrándome debajo de las axilas, para ponerme debajo de su cuerpo. Acomodó su pene entre mis pliegues, y me rozó suavemente mientras mis piernas rodearon sus caderas. Podía sentirle suspirar entre nuestro beso que aún no se rompía. Me estaba llevando al borde del abismo a mí también. Halé su cabello cuando sentí mi orgasmo cerquita. El líquido tibio me bañó el sexo y el vientre, y un sonido gutural salió de su garganta dejando de besarme. Sus movimientos cesaron y se dejó caer escondiendo su cara entre el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro. Bajé mis piernas de su cadera y las dejé caer sobre la cama. Había quedado tan cerca.

—Eres magnifica…— me besó el cuello ligeramente. —¿Lograste correrte de nuevo?— preguntó bajándose de encima de mí.

—Hmmm…— me levanté ligeramente a desabrochar las tiras de mis sandalias de tacón. —No, la verdad…— él depositó un beso en mi espalda.

—Lo siento…— me dijo sin pasar de besarme la espalda mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama. —Estaba muy excitado.— arqueé mis piernas dándole un vistazo general al espejo de mi sexo lleno de fluidos y su esencia rodando por mi tripa.

—No pasa nada…—ronronee cuando me besó detrás de las orejas. —Aunque tengo muchas ganas de coger— no me corte ni un pelo, con él nunca tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya no soy tan joven.— podía sentir como su corrida bajaba de mi vientre y caía sobre mi sexo. — Me recupero rápido pero…— dijo haciendo referencia a su erección.

—Podemos juguetear un poco hasta que estés de vuelta en el juego.— sugerí. —La ubicación de esto me parece bastante conveniente.— hice referencia al espejo que nos reflejaba desnudos.

—Puedo regalarte otro orgasmo en lo que me vuelvo a empalmar.— se sentó en la cama recargándose contra la pared.

—Yo iba a comerte la polla, pero ya que insistes…— gatee hasta él.

—Bueno tampoco me voy a quejar…—

Tomé su capullo semierecto, y me lo metí entero hasta la garganta. Él recogió mi cabello con sus manos y me dejó hacer, a la par que mi mano derecha masajeaba sus testículos. Su polla sabía a semen y a mí, pero poco me importó, nunca he tenido problemas con el sabor. Para los amantes viejos como nosotros, esto lejos de frenarnos solo lo hace más excitante. Podía sentir como se engrosaba en mi boca. Siete años después de despedirnos en el aeropuerto de Tokio, le tenía a mi merced.

—Detente.— me dijo tajante. Saqué su polla de mi boca y él me plantó un beso en los labios. — Joder esto me pone un montón.— señaló el espejo de enfrente.

—Creo que has probado que aun eres joven.— su pene erguido completamente volvía al juego. —¿Qué te mola Uchiha? ¿Arriba o abajo?— a él le encantaban esos juegos.

—Bien sabes que lo que más me mola…es verte en cuatro.— me besó pasando sus manos por mis glúteos a sus anchas. —Como un perrito pidiendo más…me da un morbo que tiemblo…—

—En ese caso…— iba a ponerme en esa posición, pero él me sentó de un tirón en la cama, atrayéndome hacía sí.

—Podemos divertirnos un poco más antes del platillo principal.— tomó mis muslos abriendo mi centro ante el espejo, sin la mayor delicadeza. Me encantaba cuando era rudo. —Joder…— exclamó ante la visión.

—¿Y qué sugieres…?— pregunté sabiendo hacía donde iba.

—¿Te acuerdas que fue yo quien te enseñó a masturbar?— mordisqueó mi oreja.

—Aja…algo recuerdo de eso.— dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Puf…querida todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste conmigo.— maldito engreído.

—Y tú conmigo.— recalqué. —Sabía que todo ese yoga, serviría en algún momento.— dije haciendo referencia a mis piernas levantadas.

—Tócate.— exigió.

—¿Te apetece eso?— pregunté cachondeando.

—Sabes que siempre me ha molado verte hacerlo a ti.— sentí su polla dura contra mi culo. —Y hoy voy a tener una vista tuya tocándote ese precioso coño lleno de mí corrida, además de poder ver tu cara mientras te vienes, acostada en mi pecho pidiendo más.— olió mi pelo.

—¿Y cómo te gustaría exactamente que lo hiciese?— pasé mis dedos por la hendidura sintiendo la viscosidad y calor de mi sexo.

—Como te enseñé.— dijo volviendo a llevarme a esos recuerdos del pasado compartido. —Con tus deditos, sin penetrarte, sobando ahí donde tanto te gusta.— seguí tocándome suavemente, con ese ligero gustito que me proporcionaba hacerlo.

—Por mí no hay problema.— le aseguré acariciándome en círculos. —Aunque claro, luego de correrme quiero que me folles.— pellizqué mi teta ligeramente mientras continuaba tocando mi centro suavemente haciendo infinitos.

—Te voy a partir en dos.— me susurró él al oído. —Te voy a reventar el culo y el coño— mordisqueó mi lóbulo. —Mira nada nada más que vista.— se recreó en el espejo.

—¿Quieres que haga ruido o te mola más que me este calladita?— sabía cómo llevarlo al límite.

—A ti lo único que te hace gritar es mi polla.— me dijo arrogante. —O que te estés corriendo, así que…hazlo natural como lo estés sintiendo.— aumenté la presión en mis toques. —¿Te sigues tocando a menudo?—

—Sí…— dije en un suspiro frotándome con más vigor. —Un buen orgasmo siempre me quita el estrés…— use mi mano para abrir más mi sexo.

– Que gozada… ¿Con deditos o tienes algún juguete? – preguntó.

– Solo dedos…–no pude evitar que un gemido escapase de mi garganta.

–Recuerdo que tenías un anillo vibrador para jugar, cuando nos hablábamos por Skype– dijo rememorando nuestras excitantes charlas cuando aún éramos novios. Verme usar juguetes en esa época lo ponía como un loco.—¿Piensas en mi cuando te corres?— joder con la pregunta.

—De vez en cuando.— confesé cachonda. Podía sentir mi orgasmo cerca de nuevo.

—¿Y tienes buenos orgasmos cuando piensas en mí?— las preguntitas estaban subiendo el calor. —Dale nena…sigue, sigue.— me pidió.

—¡Sí!— exclamé eufórica. Estaba al borde de irme. –Pensar en ti me pone un montón– confesé.

—Un poco más preciosa….— me pidió. —¿Y haz logrado eyacular tu solita?— preguntó sentía los músculos de mi pelvis tensionarse.

—¡Sasuke!— grité excitada. —Me corro…—le advertí.

—Déjate ir pequeña…— dejó mis piernas sobre la cama y sus dedos halaron mis pezones mientras me corría. — Abre los ojos, mira lo guapa que te vez corriéndote.—

El orgasmo me dejó sin habla, viéndome en el espejo como mi sexo se contraía una y otra vez, y esa sonrisa arrogante. Sus manos estrujaron mis pequeños pechos y un grito de liberación salió de mi cuando mi pequeña muerte hubo terminado. Mi respiración aún estaba agitada, dejando que sus besos me relajasen.

— ¿Estuvo bueno?— preguntó.

—Precioso…— le aseguré. Sasuke acarició mi pelo tiernamente y uno de mis pechos con suavidad. —Me estas malcriando Uchiha.— cerré los ojos dejándome hacer.

—Yo siempre te he malcriado.— sus yemas rozaron mi pezón.

—¿O será que estas compensando?— le di en llaga.

—¿Compensando que…exactamente?— preguntó.

—Ya sabes…que hacerme llegar se te dificulta un poco.— me estrujó uno de mis pechos con dureza. —¡Ah!— gemí.

—Quizás en principio…— me empujó de boca al colchón dejándome boca abajo. —Por aquello que me daba miedo ser un poco bruto contigo.— me agarró del culo y lo levantó a su antojo. —Acuérdate que te dolió montones cuando te partí esta cosita tan mona en dos, aunque desde entonces gozas como una poseída.—hurgó con un par de dedos en mi vagina. —Ni que decir de cuando te rompí el culo, y por ahí sí que te encanta.—

—Solo decía.— empiné más el culo mientras él se ponía de rodillas. —Porque hasta ahora solo deditos y boca.— la imagen en el espejo era muy erótica. —Y a mí lo que me apetece es follar.—

—Eso es porque yo siempre juego con la comida…— me dio un azoté en el culo que me sacó un gemido. —Además que me encanta ponerte a pedir más.— podía oír sus dedos chapotear entre mi sexo.

—Solo estás jugando…— me fingí enojada sacando los dedos de mi coño, para ponerme boca arriba. —Para hacerme dedos….me hubiese quedado en casa.— el peso de su mano se estrelló contra mi centro sin mucha fuerza pero haciendo ruido.

— ¡Silencio! — me ordenó. —Cómeme la polla…— su voz demandante me excitaba un montón. —Para hoy…— me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras él, me tomaba del pelo obligándome a engullirle. —Más adentro…mójala bien.— me la encajaba hasta donde sabía que podía soportar sin vomitar. —Suficiente…— me la sacó de la boca tomándome del pelo. —Date la vuelta y mírate…— me dejó arrodillada mirando hacía el espejo.

Separó mis piernas inclinando mi culo hacía atrás. No sin antes mandarme un par de nalgadas, dejándome los cachetes colorados, sabiendo que eso me ponía como nada. Siempre me había excitado que me diera nalgadas y a él le ponía dármelas. Me penetró duro y sin contemplaciones, ensartándome hasta la base y exprimiendo mis pechos con rudeza. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes haciéndome gritar cada que entraba.

—¿Esto era lo que querías?— preguntó mientras me señalaba el espejo. —¿Te excita lo que ves?—

—¡Ugh! ¡Sí!— grité excitada. —¡Más fuerte!— le pedí.

—Joder me encanta tu coño…— me dio una palmada fuerte en el centro. —Que vicio…— me frotó con rudeza el clítoris con la palma de su mano sin dejar de embestirme.

—¡Sasuke!— gemí mientras me cogía sin tregua, marcándome un ritmo rápido y agresivo.

—Te encanta ¿Verdad?— me empujó hacia adelante, haciéndome apoyar en mis manos, para no estrellarme de boca al colchón, dejándome en esa postura que tanto le gustaba. —Te encanta que te de…— una palmada se estrelló contra mi trasero sin dejar de embestirme. —Me estas apretando riquísimo…— me dio otra nalgada haciéndome chillar. —¿Ya te vas a correr?— me preguntó, volviendo a pellizcar mi clítoris.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!— grité eufórica.

—Vente…— me pidió, mientras me tocaba, tirando ligeramente de mi cabello.

—¡Sasu…!—se me cortó el aliento al sentir el orgasmo.

Él no dejó de frotarme el sexo, dejando su polla en mi interior quieta, sintiendo mis contracciones sin parar de estimularme. Al poco rato exploté nuevamente con tus toques. Él la sacó de mi interior y se recostó en la cama. Sasuke se meneó un poco la polla con la imagen de mi trasero rojo y coño chorreante, mientras yo aún disfrutaba, quedándome de rodillas en la cama. Cuando medio desperté de la modorra, gateé hasta su regazo y me puse de rodillas a su lado. Retirando su mano, que le hacía una paja. Quería mucho más, así que si creía que con eso me había satisfecho estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué decías respecto a cómo te hacía venir mi polla?— mi mano reemplazó la de él, tocándolo con suavidad.

—Haz mejorado— le planté un beso mientras se la meneaba. —Me encanta cuando eres rudo.— dejé de tocarle para dedicarme a besarlo, poniéndome encima de su abdomen. —Me follas muy bien así.— tomé su pene de la base y lo fui introduciendo.

—Lo sé…te encantan las nalgadas.— una vez sentada sobre su pene me dio un pequeño azote en mi culo colorado.

—Sí…— llevé sus manos a mis pechos, a lo que él tiró de mis pezones. —¿Quieres que te folle yo ahora?— lentamente me penetre con su miembro y empecé a subir y bajar de su polla sin sacarla por completo.

—Ujum…— me dijo en un gemido.

Moví mis caderas lentamente. Me agradaba ese ritmo, porque eso suponía una tortura para él. El moreno se fue sentando un poco, permitiéndome besarle con suavidad deslizando mi lengua dentro de su boca, enredándola con la suya. Sus caderas me marcaron un ritmo más fuerte, embistiéndome de cuando en cuando, mientras yo me movía sobre su pene. Su boca se fue a mis pechos que chupó como un niño lactante.

—Date la vuelta… y sígueme follando— me pidió.

Le hice caso, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y dejándome caer sobre su polla, dándole la espalda. El propósito era que me viese en el espejo mientras me lo cogía. Por supuesto, le había hecho adrede porque sabía me excitaba un montón y a él también. Su mano derecha se dirigió a mis pechos y con la otra aseguró mi cadera marcando el ritmo de la penetración.

—Eres un vicio…— me besó la espalda haciéndome temblar.

—Vicio el que me estás dando…— tomé su mano que acariciaba mi pecho en señal que me apretase. —Estoy que me corro.—

—Ya lo sé…—paseó su lengua por mi espalda. —Me estas exprimiendo la polla, de lo apretada que te pones.— contraje los músculos de mi vagina aposta para apretarle más.

—No pares…—le pedí. —Estoy muy cerca…— apretó mis pechos con violencia.

—Córrete.— metió su dedo en mi boca.

—¿Y tú…?— pregunté casi en el punto de no retorno. —Córrete conmigo…— le pedí.

—Aun me queda…vente cariño.— me pidió. No pude más y exploté.

Sasuke se sentó completamente, aun dentro de mí dejándome descansar en su pecho. Se quedó quieto mientras me besaba el cuello, dejándome disfrutar las sensaciones. Una vez más recuperada le saqué de mi interior, resentido de tantas corridas. Él no dejó de besarme el cuello, aun sentada en sus piernas.

—No recordaba que durases tanto…— me giré para besarlo, a lo que él correspondió.

—Muchas cosas cambian.— se encogió de hombros. —Aunque me estoy conteniendo un montón…— acarició mis piernas con suavidad.

—Estoy hecha polvo…me he corrido demasiado…— me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Su sonrisa arrogante apareció.

—Y lo que te falta…— besó la punta de mi nariz y pasó sus manos por mi espalda.

—No creo que pueda más en un rato…— mi sexo era un río. —Estoy hipersensible…—acarició con uno de sus dedos la hendidura de mi sexo, haciéndome estremecer.

—Pues, para que lo sepas ahora es cuando más disfrutas porque te corres a la menor estimulación— pasó su boca por mis pechos, también sensibles. Un gemido escapó de mi boca. — Además que a ti te encanta coger…no te hagas.— torturó mi cuello. —Y sabes que es así cuando te corres de verdad.— me ruboricé.

—Sí…— acaricié su miembro que reclamaba atención. —Me gusta un montón coger contigo…—

—Hay un lugar calientito que aún no me cojo hoy.— torturaba mi cuello incesantemente. Mandó sus manos a mi culo. —Un lugar estrechito donde te hago correr como nunca.— me susurró al oído. —Capaz y hasta eyaculas…—

—Hmmm…— suspiré. — Hace tiempo que no le doy ese uso.— le advertí. —A estado medio desatendido— besé su pecho y mordisqueé sus tetillas. —Sabes que me da corte lo del _squirt_ …—

—Pero buen uso le dimos en ese tiempo…— busqué su boca de nuevo. —Te gustaba más que incluso cuando te cogía el coño.—

—Sí…— acepté. —Porque me da unos orgasmos de la puta madre…—

—¿Te apetece? Yo aún no me corro.— me sentía cachondisima. —Y…ese culito pecoso me ha tenido duro toda la noche…— pasaba sus manos por mi espalda. —He pensado en follarmelo desde que entraste al bar—

—Me da algo de corte…— acaricié sus testículos con suavidad. — Hace un montón que no…—

—Déjalo en mis manos…— me giró dejándome bajo su cuerpo. —Puedo jugar un poquitín con él…en lo que te relajas…— jugó con su lengua en mi abdomen.

—Sasuke…— le llamé protestando.

—¿Confías en mí? — me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, como cada vez que me proponía algo pervertido que terminaba gustándome.

— Sabes que sí…— desvíe la mirada ruborizándome.

—Boca abajo…— ordenó.

Le hice caso acostándome sobre las almohadas, descansando mi cara a medio lado. Sasuke apartó mi pelo, besando mi nuca mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre mi culo que antes había azotado a su antojo. Bajó lengua por mi columna y me hizo temblar como tantas veces antes. Sabía que me haría disfrutar, así que más que miedo era expectativa.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner una almohada debajo de mi cadera, elevando mi pelvis un poco. Separó mis cachetes, dándome un morbo de miedo. Me dibujó infinitos sobre mi esfínter con su lengua y luego, la reemplazó por un par de dedos y relajándolo. Acto seguido, me dio un beso en la parte baja de la espalda y yo abrí un poco mis piernas, mojó el dedo el rio de mi sexo, y me penetró el culo con el índice delicadamente excitándome.

—Relájate preciosa…— tomé aire mientras su pulgar reemplazó su índice, previamente lubricado, a lo que empiné un poco más el culo para facilitarle la tarea. —Estas tan mojada, que entra facilito…— su otro pulgar buscó camino anchando un poco más mi agujero, haciendo círculos con ambos. —No sabes cuánto extrañaba tu cuerpo.— su lengua acompañó sus dedos que abrían mi esfínter para que lo lamiese. Me mordí el labio ante sus caricias. —¿Estas cómoda?— me preguntó.

—Sí…— sus pulgares se movían en mi interior.

—Esto está casi que listo…— sacó sus pulgares y los reemplazó con dos de sus dedos que entraban y salían, a la par que él me besaba la espalda. —Estas hermosa…— pasó su mano libre por mi sexo atrayendo la humedad hasta mi ano.

—Creo que estoy lista.— levanté mi trasero lo más que pude dejándolo a su disposición. Él me beso en la boca sin dejar el estímulo.

—Voy a entrar suave…— besó mis cachetes y cubriendo su sexo con la humedad del mío.

—¡Sasuke kun!— grité involuntariamente cuando sentí la cabeza de su polla abriendo entre mis carnes.

—Shhh….—me tranquilizó. —Relájate…si contraes dolerá…— dejó entrar solo la mitad de su miembro. — Piensa en lo bien que la vamos a pasar. ¿Te duele?—preguntó.

—Estoy bien…— susurré sintiendo el escozor de tener algo dentro del culo, pero al mismo tiempo un placer morboso.

—¿La meto toda ya o…hasta ahí?— preguntó llevando sus manos a mis curvas, besando mi nuca.

—¡Ugh!— me quejé introduciéndolo todo de golpe agarrándome de la pared. —Hmmm me encanta…—la tenía hasta la base en mi interior, me recargué en su pecho y nos besábamos sin movernos mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño.

—Eres fantástica…—moví lentamente mi cadera, marcándole el ritmo. —Una diosa…—estrujó mis pechos con violencia.

—Déjate de tanta cháchara y jódeme como se debe Uchiha…— le exigí mordiéndome los labios, salida como un balcón.

—Si tanto insistes…— me alzó de las axilas y me atrajo hasta él, sin dejar de embestirme.

No sabía qué demonios hacer, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo a sus caricias. El placer era indescriptible, a la vez que el escozor me producía un calor morboso. La palma de su mano izquierda rozó mi sexo, consintiendo mi clítoris a la par que me daba mordisquitos pequeños en la oreja. De mi boca, solo salían alaridos de placer, mientras que él gemía bajito en mi oído y jugaba con sus dedos en mi interior.

—Sasuke…Sasuke…— le llamé deteniendo su manita que me masturbaba. —Me corro…— solté antes de explotar nuevamente.

La contracción involuntaria de todos mis músculos me dejó fuera de mí. Un chorrito delgadito salió de mi interior mojando su mano y la cama. No paró de jugar con sus dedos en mi interior, mientras yo eyaculaba. Solo sacó su polla al cabo de un rato, cuando paré de correrme, dejándome una sensación de apertura entre los cachetes, mientras todo mi centro se contraía sintiendo el orgasmo. Su cuerpo y el mío estaban sudados, y mi respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad. Fue él quien me besó delicado, acariciando mi tripa.

—¿Aún no te corres?— le pregunté dejándome caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

—Siempre se ha tratado de hacerte disfrutar…— volvió a besarme con esa sonrisita arrogante que tanto me gusta. —Me encanta cuando te vienes así de violento…— tocó la cama mojada con mis flujos. —Es una pasada.—

—Me gustaría que acabaras conmigo…— dije como una niña pequeña.

—No me falta mucho…— comentó. —Estas demasiado estrecha…—

—Me tienes hecha polvo por todos lados….—

—Pues…a mí me apetece seguir donde estaba.— tomó mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros. —Mira nada más…— miró mi centro. —Quiero correrme en tu culo…— sentenció. —Mientras te tocas…— era un puto salido.

—Sigues siendo todo un pervertido…— sentí su polla entrando de nuevo en mí.

—Tu eres una viciosa…porque bien te que gusta…—

—¡Mmmm! ¡Me encanta!— exclamé mientras me follaba llenándome hasta el fondo.

—Tócate para mí…— pidió. —No voy a aguantar mucho…— aseguró.

Mis dedos se movían sobre mi sexo empapado. Mientras la polla de mi ex bombeaba mi culo. El morbo era de miedo, como había extrañado su manera de coger. Le miré a los ojos entrecerrados mientras empezaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de mi orgasmo. Me corría gritando su nombre, mientras sentía como me inundaba el recto con toda su corrida. Me plantó un beso cariñoso mientras aún estaba dentro de mi estático.

—Nunca me cansaré de follar contigo.— sentí algo de escozor cuando su pene salió de entre mi culo. Volvió a besarme nuevamente atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo.

—Si vas a follarme así cada 7 años, vale la pena la espera.— le bromee.

Lamió mi cuello sugerentemente, mientras yo pasaba los dedos por el tatuaje de su costado. Se lo había hecho después de irse a China, mi nombre aún seguía grabado en su costado derecho. Succionó mi cuello, dejando un chupetón mientras acariciaba mis glúteos que había azotado a su merced.

—¡Sasuke!— me quejé al saber el chupetón.

—Sabes que me encanta hacerte estas cosas…— reconoció. —Solo yo puedo marcarte.—

—Tonto…— le dije. Él me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Tonto me tienes bonita.— me contestó como cuando era una adolescente.

—Para faroles…a otra parte…— le miré con reprobación. —Que ya no tenemos 15 años.— él seguía sobre mí.

—Lo de nosotros no envejece Sakura.— amagó con besarme. —Seguimos siendo en esencia los mismos críos…— me dio un beso corto. —Yo sigo siendo un tonto y me sigues poniendo tonto…— besó mi cuello.

—¿Tonto? No creo…— le agarré el culo sin ningún miramiento. —Bruto estoy seguro que si…— le dije en doble sentido.

—Puedes darlo por hecho…— su lengua acarició la mía, en un beso exigente.

—Deberías bañarte…. Y yo también.— su boca ya estaba en mi pechos y podía sentir como me excitaba de nuevo.

—¿Sí?— preguntó mordisqueando uno de mis pezones. —A mí me apetece terminar mi trago antes de bañarme.— rebuscó la botella de Champagne y la regó por mi pecho. Lamió hasta la última gota, mientras mis piernas le rodeaban las caderas dejándome hacer.

—Deja de torturarme…— le pedí. —Al baño…—

—Pero si la estamos pasando tan bien…— me regó un poco de Champagne en la boca.

—Podemos terminar de pasarla bien allá…—le di una pequeña nalgada.

—Molesta…— ahí estaba ese mote que tanto odiaba. — Si me cuentas como podemos pasarla bien en ese baño, quizás me convenzas…—

—Nosotros sabemos cómo pasarla bien en el baño…—le recordé nuestras aventuras adolescentes.

—Pensé que tu favorito era en el mesón de la cocina…—nos comíamos la boca a besos.

—Si me preguntas, mi favorito era en la piscina—le mordí sugerentemente el labio inferior.

—Mira nada más…de haberlo sabido habría habido más skinny deeping en nuestra adolescencia…—torturaba mi cuello.

—Creo que hubo suficiente…— me reí recordando. —Creo que tu vecino me conocía hasta los intestinos…— dije en mal chiste.

—Eso no me parece divertido…— dijo mordiendo uno de mis pezones.

— Te lo pareció cuando decidiste coger en las tumbonas de la piscina—

— Me aseguré que no viera nada de tu hermoso cuerpo, pero si lo mucho que disfrutabas— era un celoso sin remedio. —Eres mía…recuerda…—

—Al baño…— le eché.

Sasuke se adelantó al baño completamente desnudo. Acto seguido, me levanté de la cama sintiendo mi centro pegajoso y el cuerpo aún caliente. Me chequee en el espejo, la rojez en mi cuello era visible, así que probablemente mañana tendría un chupetón en el cuello. Tomé la botella de champagne y me dirigí hasta el baño.

—Bonita vista…— me apoyé en el marco de la puerta dándole un sorbo a la botella.

—No creo que más bonita que la mía…—se acarició la polla mientras se enjabonaba. —De haber sabido que te ibas a poner así de buena, debí casarme contigo cuando pude.— se aclaró el jabón de la piel.

—Menos mal y no…— lamí el pico de la botella sugerentemente. Él cerró la llave. —Porque tú eres demasiado desconsiderado con mis necesidades…— pasé la botella por mis pechos.

—Si fueses mi mujer, vivirías plenamente satisfecha…y bien que lo sabes— su pene estaba medio morcillón. Al parecer si le gustaba lo que veía. —Te daría polla todos los días…— me reía ante lo que me dijo.

—¿Me lavas?— pregunté acercándome a la ducha.

—Por supuesto…— me atrajo hasta su cuerpo y encendió de nuevo la regadera.

Me quitó la botella poniéndola en el suelo fuera de la ducha, dejando mis manos libres para acariciarle a mis anchas. Las de él bajaron mi espalda, suavemente hasta llegar a mi culo, sin dejar de besarme enredando su lengua con la mía. Lavó mi cabello con delicadeza propia de un amante devoto, y consintió mis pechos con sus manos mientras el agua caliente dejaba correr el shampoo.

—¿Haz hecho el amor con alguien más en estos años?— la cursilería de su pregunta me sacó una risita.

—No…— le contesté. —Solo he hecho el amor con alguien en mi vida, y es contigo.— el moreno apagó la ducha. —Con el resto…solo follo.— me tenía pegada a su pecho acariciando mi vientre.

—¿Follas a menudo…?— me giré para verle.

—¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso?— pregunté.

—Curiosidad…— se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto como quisiese…— le bromeé. —¿Que hay de ti? ¿Coges a menudo?—

—Me conoces perfectamente…— me dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Nada de nada entonces…desde el verano de 2009?—

—Bueno…tampoco tanto. Una que otra vez, pero en mi defensa estaba bebido.— puse mis manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Y te gustó?— pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

—Fue raro.— confesó. —No estuvo mal pero…no eras tú.— él me dio un beso corto. —Me corrí y todo, pero costó acomodarme.—

—Aun no lavas el desastre que hiciste allá abajo.— le susurré al oído. Me giré pegándome a su cuerpo. —¿Era guapa?— pregunté.

—No era gran cosa, tenía un aire a ti.—

—¿Seguiste viéndola?— pregunté mientras el moreno tomaba la tele ducha.

—Un par de veces.— confesó.

—¿Y que pasó?— lavó la cara interna de mis muslos con la ducha.

—Nada…volvió con su ex.— me mordió la oreja sensualmente. —Supongo que seguía enamorada de él.— sobó el gel de baño entre mis piernas mientras me besaba el cuello. —¿Has tenido algo serio con alguien después de mí?—

—No…— ronronee al sentir sus dedos chapotear en mi sexo. —Trabajo un montón, el romance no es parte de mi vida.—

—Ni de la mía, tampoco tengo tiempo para nada.— acaricié mis pechos delicadamente, mientras el me lavaba. —Solo una que otra paja de vez en cuando, a tu salud.— confesó.

—Espero que sea seguido…— el roce del agua en mi sexo me daba un gustito de miedo.

—Después de esta noche, te aseguro que lo será…— su boca besó mi hombro. —¿Quieres más presión?— separé un poco más las piernas.

—Aja…— balbuceé, el moreno reguló la presión golpeando mi clítoris.

—¿Y….con los otros tíos la pasabas como conmigo?— separaba mis labios dándome la presión justa sobre el centro.

—No…— ronroneé. —Tú sí que sabes cómo me gusta….— giré un poco mi cara buscando su boca. — ¡Sasuke kun!— gemí excitada.

—¿Cuánto han sido? ¿uno? ¿dos? —

—No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber— rocé su nariz con la mía.

—¿Lo hiciste con alguno de ellos en un lugar así?— preguntó.

—¿En la ducha?—estaba a punto de llegar. —Solo toques pero coger solo cuando estábamos juntos.—

– Como me encantaba follarte cuando nos bañábamos juntos…– me estaba dando un morreo de miedo. –¿Qué es lo más sucio que has hecho con otro tío? – preguntó.

–Eso pertenece a mi intimidad…–

—Córrete…—me pidió.

—Estoy apun….¡ah!— aumentó más la presión del agua directamente en clítoris.

El orgasmo me golpeó certero, tanto que, si no hubiese sido por su mano que me sujetó el abdomen, me hubiera caído. Me besó la nuca, en lo que yo disfrutaba de cada contracción en mi sexo. Lavó mi culo maltrecho, que se había cogido a sus anchas.

—Estuvo muy bueno eso…— me giré hacía él, cogiendo su polla entre mis dedos.

—No has tenido suficiente me parece…— tentó mi boca amagando con besarme.

—Como si no me conocieses…— le mordí el labio inferior. —Contigo nunca tengo suficiente…—

—¿Que eres ninfómana? Eso lo se hace años…— se burló. Apreté su polla, a lo que él se quejó. —Tranquila princesa, que atrofias el juguete.— se rio.

—Como si a ti no te encantara cogerme…— me hice la indignada.

—¿Contigo? Siempre…— rozó su nariz con la mía como solía hacer cuando éramos novios. —Pero aun no me recupero. — señalo su capullo semierecto. —Aunque eso no implica que no pueda jugar contigo…— me puso contra la pared del baño, dejándome atrapada con sus dos brazos.

—¿Y exactamente cómo vas a hacer eso?— pregunté. —Yo aún estoy sensible también…—

—En primer lugar podríamos salir de la ducha…—sugirió.

—No me parece mala idea…—me sonreí.

—Joder pero que buena que estas…— me besó enredando la lengua con la mía, mientras me agarraba el culo.

—Tu tampoco es que estás nada mal…— apreté su culo, que seguía siendo tan firme como antaño.

—Vamos al cuarto…— sugirió. —Vamos a malcriarte.— me puso el albornoz de baño.

Se amarró una de las toallas a la cadera, y tomó otra para secar mi pelo mojado. Me tomó en sus brazos, cargándome como una niña, a lo que le eché las manos al cuello.

—Tenemos el cubre cama hecho un lío.— Me dijo al ver el desastre de Champagne y fluidos. — Aunque sin duda es una mezcla excitante…—

—No me pude controlar…— él me puso sobre el tocador, dándome besitos cortos en la boca.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así.—

—¿Ah sí?— Mis manos se dirigieron al sus caderas. —¿Te pone que pierda el control?— acaricié su miembro sobre la toalla.

—Demasiado…— tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus labios para besarlas. —¿Tendrás algo de aceite en tu maleta?—

—Hubieras pensado en eso antes de follarme el culo…— me reí.

—Que romántica.— se rio. —Te tenía tan mojada que ni lo necesitaba.—

—Creo que tengo algo…engreído—

—Búscalo…en lo que quito el cubre cama.— se giró dándome la espalda.

Seguía teniendo un culo de muerte. Su espalda ancha estaba coronada por un tatuaje, bastante friki el símbolo de lo homúnculos de aquella serie _Full Metal Alchemist_. Me bajé del mueble a por el aceite en mi bolso de viaje. Él quitaba el cubre cama deshecho.

—Aquí está tu pedido…— le entregué un pequeño bote de aceite de almendras, después de darle un mordisco en su tatuaje.

—Gracias mi pequeña promiscua…—

—¿Y ese aceite es para frotarlo dónde?—pregunté con interés.

—En ti, obviamente…— soltó el lazo de mi albornoz. —Túmbate amor, para hacerte un masajito…— me quitó el albornoz dejándome desnuda.

Me acosté sobre la cama completamente en cueros. El moreno se acercó sigilosamente hasta mí, y besó mi píe izquierdo tomándolo desde el tobillo. Masajeó mi pantorrilla, poniéndose algo de aceite de almendras, besando la cara interna de mi muslo. Amasé mis senos mientras le moreno le daba el mismo trato a mi pierna derecha, acariciado la abertura de mi sexo, ocasionalmente, que se lubricaba de nuevo.

—Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave…— mis piernas estaban sobre sus hombros mientras sus manos iban desde mi sexo hasta mi abdomen. —¿Por qué no me dejas que yo te acaricie ahí?— sus manos reemplazaron las mías sobre mis pechos excitados.

—Me parece que estas devuelta en el juego.— bajé mi pierna derecha de su hombro, jugueteando con la toalla de sus caderas con mi pie.

—Estoy tieso como un caballo.— retorció mis pezones con sus dedos embadurnados en aceite de almendras. —Pero estoy relajándote..— sus dedos fueron hasta mis hombros.

—No sabes lo bien que se siente.— la tensión en mis hombros era notoria.

—Boca abajo chiquita…—bajó mi pierna izquierda de su hombro y me dio espacio a girarme.

—Pedazo de polla que tienes ahí abajo…— me la arrimó al culo mientras me daba un masaje en los hombros.

—Si vieras lo bien que te jode…— las deslizó por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. —Lo rico que gritas y lo fuerte que te corres…— acarició mi sexo sin dejar de arrimármela. —Eres un caramelito…— jugó con sus dedos en mi interior.

—Caramelito este…— sobé su pene sobre la toalla.

—Pues si te apetece comértelo…a mí me apetece comerte este…—

—¿69?— pregunté.

—Tu siempre con esas ideas morbosas.— me giró prontamente dejándome boca arriba. —¿Te gustó la buena follada que te pegué?— su pulgar entró en mi ano, haciéndome temblar.

—Me encantó…— saqué su mano de mi centro. —Pero ahora estoy juguetona…— le giré quedando sobre él. —Tantos recuerdos de nosotros en la piscina y sobre el mesón de la cocina me tienen un poco mala—

—Interesante…— mi lengua se deslizó por su pecho y mis manos deshicieron el nudo de la toalla en su cadera. —¿Te apetece saber cuál era mi lugar favorito? —

— Sorpréndeme— Me lamí los labios al ver si miembro listo para la acción de nuevo. — Menudo pedacito de carne.— lo acaricié con mucho suavidad.

— El sofá de la sala— me miró con picardía.

—¿No fue donde casi nos agarra tu madre?—pregunté poniéndome mi boca sobre su sexo.

— Sí…también donde me la mamaste mientras ellos ni se enteraban en la cocina— relajé mi garganta permitiendo que entrase más adentro. —Pero lo que más recuerdo de ese lugar, era como disfrutabas montando el apoya brazos mientras yo te follaba el culo— me acarició el cabello. —Pensé que era 69…— tenía la mitad de su polla en mi boca succionándola.

—Bueno…ya que insistes…—

Me giré dejando mi sexo a su disposición, a la par que volví a su pene, apartando un poco mi pelo mojado mientras bajaba sobre ella, metiéndomela hasta donde podía. El calor de sus labios sobre mi sexo y su lengua recorriéndole me hizo gemir.

Recorrí su miembro, bajando hasta sus testículos repartiendo besos por ellos. aunque de vez en cuando debía parar ante los sendos gemidos que estaban saliendo de mi garganta. Tantas corridas me tenían extremadamente sensible y sentía que estaba a punto de venirme nuevamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Maldición Uchiha me quiero correr ya!— le supliqué mientras le masturbaba no pudiendo contenerme

Exploté rápidamente con su boca sobre mi sexo, que no se cansó de lamer hasta que dejé de venirme.

—Eso estuvo…intenso.— comenté engullendo su pene.

—No hay nada más intenso, que tu boquita sobre mi polla. — acarició mi cabello. – Bueno creo que si hay algo…– tomó mis caderas y me atrajo hacía él.

– ¿Qué sería? – embarré mis manos en aceite y las pasé por su pecho.

– Cogerte…una de ellas. – le planté un beso corto. –Aunque debo decir, que nada le gana a hacerte el amor…–

–Voy a lavarme los dientes…–me sonrojé un poco ante tal cursilería. Me puse en píe completamente desnuda, y caminé hasta mi bolso de viaje a por mí cepillo. –La hemos pasado muy bien, pero ya es algo tarde…–

– Me dejaste a medias…– reclamó en tono de broma. –No tienes que irte…– susurró desnudo apoyado en la puerta del baño mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes. –De hecho…siempre pensé que te quedarías. – tomó su cepillo de dientes para empezar a lavarse. —Vamos no es como que vayan a llegar mis padres o te estén esperando los tuyos…—

– Te estas poniendo un poco cursi…– dije después de escupir en el lavado.

–Yo siempre he sido cursi– pasó su mano por mi cintura acercándome a él. –Duerme conmigo, anda…–me pidió. —Dame esa experiencia—

—Sasuke dormimos juntos un montón de veces— me reí.

—Quizá…pero nunca pasamos la noche juntos—acabó de levarse los dientes él también. —Además, es tarde, has bebido un poco más de la cuenta, te has corrido como nunca y no creo que aun tengas horarios de llegada. —

– Me parece que no te apetece dormir…–me tenía contra su cuerpo poniendo sus manos en mi culo.

– Me apetece hacerte el amor, y luego que duermas conmigo–tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle. –Amanece conmigo…–

– ¿No se supone que esto era un lío de una noche? – le pregunté.

–Sí, sé que esto es lo que esto significa para ti…pero miénteme…–me besó enredando su lengua con la mía. –Por favor…–sus manos acariciaron mi espalda.

–Tendrás que enseñarme como se hace…– le bese cortamente en los labios. –No hago el amor con nadie desde que era una colegiala…–

–Es ese sexo aburrido y vainilla que tanto me gusta. – me advirtió. – Sin nalgadas o violencia. –

–Puedo vivir con ello– acaricié su pecho. –Aunque sabes que a mí me gusta la violencia–ronronee. –Aunque eres el único tío que en realidad me da nalgadas– me puse de puntitas para besarle.

– Lo sé, pero esta vez tendrás que mentirme y decirme que me amas…–me dio otro beso. – Muchas veces…– me cargó, a lo que yo rodee mis caderas con las de él.

– ¿Y que más? –pregunté. – ¿Me dirás que me amas tu a mí? –su boca empezó a torturar mi cuello, a lo que yo tiré de su cabello.

–Yo te amo…siempre lo he hecho…–cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. –¿Pasarías la noche conmigo? –

–¿Por qué no? – le dio un beso corto. –Al menos dime que no vamos a hacerlo con luz apagada, señor vainilla– le bromee.

–¿Y perderme de tu exquisito cuerpo en directo? –preguntó.

Apagó la luz de baño como pudo. Me besó mientras caminábamos dando tumbos hasta la habitación nuevamente. Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda ancha, me encantaba el olor de su piel y el aceite. Me puso en la cama con toda la delicadeza del caso.

–Estas preciosa amor…–usó de nuevo aquel mote con el que solía llamarme cuando éramos novios. –Me tienes loco, no sabes cómo te extrañé–nos besamos como locos.

–Mmmm…Sasuke– gemí mientras sus dedos me acariciaban el sexo sin dejar de besarme.

–¿Te gusta amor? –su lengua bajó a por mis pechos.

–Sí…–dije débilmente rindiéndome a sus toques.

–Vamos a ponerte un poco de esto, hay que tenerla siempre bien cuidadita–puso un poco de aceite desde mi vientre hasta mi sexo.

Abrí mis piernas dejando que el aceite se deslizase, él siguió el curso de este con sus nudillos torturando mi coño, nuevamente, que ardía. Su boca se apoderó de mis pechos como un crio de teta, que mamaba.

–Sasuke kun…–sabía que lo excitaba que lo llámese de esa manera. –Más rápido…– le pedí.

–No…– me torturó tocándome más lentamente. –Se trata de hacerte correr, pero no a la carrera…– dejó mis pechos y se fue a mi boca. –Siempre has sido muy ansiosa…–

–¡Oh joder…!– mordí su hombro cuando sus dedos atraparon mi clítoris entre ellos.

–Habíamos acordado que sin violencia…–mordió uno de mis pezones en retribución. —Además, no hay prisas princesa…—

–Lo siento…– le dije. –No me pude contener, me estas matando…– de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos.

–Me encantas…– introdujo el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda en mi interior. –Me vuelves loco Sakura…–

Yo solo podía gemir, mientras él me susurraba guarradas al oído combinadas con lo que mucho que me quería. Apreté las sabanas buscando algo a lo que aferrarme. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba buscando la liberación que necesitaba. Otro de sus dedos se introdujo en mi interior haciéndome soltar un gemido sonoro. Estaba muy cerca. Sasuke me besó sin parar de hurgar entre mis piernas. Rompí nuestro beso cuando un orgasmo intenso me hizo convulsionar, sintiendo como se me dormían los dedos de los pies y mi coño se contraía.

–Te amo– me besó la punta de la nariz a la par que salía de mi interior. – ¿Ves como cuando no te desesperas te corres de puta madre? –

–Sí…– Me puse sobre su cuerpo poniendo sus manos en mi trasero. –Pero pensé que me ibas a hacer el amor…– él me dio una nalgadita suave.

–Por supuesto…– me dio un beso cortito. –Pero podemos darnos besitos un rato ¿No crees? –

–Depende donde vayas a darme esos besitos– le bromee.

–Donde tú quieras…– capturó mi boca. –Aquí…por ejemplo– su lengua se enredaba con la mía. –O quizás…por aquí– me besó detrás de la oreja izquierda dándome una ligera cosquilla. –Aunque sabes que tú también puedes darme besitos donde quieras, preciosa–

–Aquí, por ejemplo– torturé uno de sus pezones sabiendo que eso lo ponía a cien. –O aquí... – besé el otro mientras el enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello aun húmedo.

–En ambos lugares, me encanta. – mi boca bajó por su abdomen, hasta el nacimiento de su pubis. –Y más abajito, tu boca me vuelve loco– reconoció.

–¿Ah sí? – me reí. –Yo conozco un lugarcito más abajo, donde mi boca te pone muy mal– le di un beso a la punta esponjosa de su miembro totalmente erecto.

–Sí…tu boquita ahí me encanta–le di pequeños besitos a lo largo de sexo, bajando hacía sus testículos.

–Lo sé…– le susurré. –Como también sé que aquí te vuelves loco…– besé su perineo sin dejar de estimar su miembro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos excitado, mientras yo repartía besitos en su zona erógena. Me encantaba tener así, a mi merced. Le acaricié el pene con mis manos mientras repartía besos en su perineo. Podía sentir como el calentón me subía de tenerle así. Volví a subir a su pecho buscando su boca, enredó su mano entre mi pelo dándome un morreo de miedo.

–Ven aquí— se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas. –Estas hermosa…— me arrodillé entre sus piernas. – ¿Te la has pasado bien?— besó el nacimiento de mi escote.

–Sí…—succionó mi pecho izquierdo. –Joder como te extrañe…– su boca se deleitaba en mis pechos.

–Y yo a ti…– rodee su cuello con mis brazos. – Voy a hacerte el amor, preciosa…– me senté poniendo mis piernas detrás de sus caderas. –Pero quiero que me mires– sus dedos prepararon mi sexo que lo anhelaba. –Quiero que me mires mientras te penetro– guio su miembro hasta mi entrada.

–Me encanta tenerte adentro– suspiré al sentir toda su longitud en mi interior.

–Quiero que te muevas lento…– me dijo demandante. – Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo…–apresó mis caderas con sus manos, marcándome el ritmo. –Así preciosa…– suspiró mientras yo empezaba el vaivén de mi cadera. –Como te mueves de rico…eres una gozada– me decía entre besos.

–¡Sasuke kun! – suspiré.

–Mírame…–exigió. –Uff mi amor, no sabes cuánto hace que quería tener así– podía sentirle entrar hasta el fondo de mi vagina.

-Joder…¡Sasuke!- exclamé extasiada. Mis dedos se clavaban en su espalda mientras su boca me torturaba el cuello. –Me encanta…-mordí ligeramente el tatuaje de su hombro, acelerando el ritmo de mis caderas buscando más rapidez.

\- Lento…-me la clavó duro hasta el fondo haciéndome gritar. – Nos vamos a tomar nuestro tiempo, preciosa. Quiero que lo disfrutes al máximo. – hundió sus manos detrás de mis costillas haciendo mi espalda arquearse sin salir de mi interior. Me apoyé en mis manos para sostener mi peso mientras él me embestía suavemente.

Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba cada que su sexo entraba hasta el fondo en mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir al sentir rozar cada parte de mí interior. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando cada una de sus estocadas.

–Mmmm….Sasuke.. – Gemí mientras su mano jugaba con mis pezones duros como rocas.

–¿Lo estas disfrutando preciosa? – tomó mi pelvis profundizando la penetración.

– Ni te imaginas cuanto…- me aferré su cuello y volví a sentarme sobre su sexo. –Me tienes fuera de mi…–dos de sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris mientras seguía el vaivén de nuestras caderas.

–Me encanta ponerte así–dejó mis caderas quietas sentada con su miembro hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, dejando de tocarme. Yo busqué continuar. –Quieta…–me dijo serio dándome una ligera nalgadita. –Déjate hacer mi amor…–

Me plantó un beso hambriento y demandante, con su pene metido hasta los huevos. Sus manos estrujaron mi culo mientras su lengua me recorría la boca entera y mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda ancha. Me estaba dando un morreo de miedo, sin dejar que balancease para dar brinquitos sobre su polla.

–Necesito que te calmes–mis pezones rosaban su pecho. –Quiero que sientas esto– puso mi mano sobre mi vientre pudiendo sentir su miembro que me empalaba. –Mueve tus caderas suavecito, y siente como te llena–le hice caso, utilizando sus hombros para apoyarme, sintiendo su polla en mi vientre. La sensación era sumamente erótica. –Usa tus dos manitas princesa, yo puedo ayudarte aquí– Mojó dos de sus dedos y los llevó a mi abultado clítoris.

–¡Oh joder! –Exclamé ante el vicio que me estaba dando.

–Siempre has sido muy receptiva aquí–me frotaba rápido llevándome casi que al orgasmo que frustraba apretando mi pequeño botón.

Cada que frustraba mi orgasmo apretándome sentía un corrientazo intenso. Me chupeteo los pechos que se bamboleaban a la par que me penetraba a sentones. Estaba muy cerca ya de venirme, pero a la vez con una mescla de tensión y frustración.

–No puedo más…mmm… ¡Me corro! –anuncié.

Sentí como me faltaba el aire al sentir mi boca invadida por la suya, sofocando mis gemidos. El orgasmo me dio certero, erizando cada poro de mi piel, sin que él dejase de acariciar mi centro. Podía sentir como, mis ojos lloraban de un placer indescriptible. Joder, había tenido cientos de orgasmos en los últimos años, pero como ese no había comparación. Posé mi mano contra la suya pidiéndole parar de tocarme, rompiendo el beso que me daba para recargarme en su pecho. Seguía dentro de mi quedándose quieto.

–Te amo–Me dijo al oído.

–Yo también…–contesté en un suspiro aun sintiendo como mi sexo se contraía envolviendo al suyo. –Puedo hacerte una mamada si quieres–besé su pecho.

–Joder, me has dicho que me amas y que me darás una mamada…creo que esto cuenta como el mejor día de mi vida. – Bromeo, saliendo de mi interior. Lamió mis lágrimas.

–Has sido un buen chico…– Le tumbé sobre la cama besando su barriguita, siguiendo el camino hacía su sexo. – Ningún otro chico me había hecho llorar de placer…–engullí su pene tieso, con sabor a mí.

–Me alegra saberlo…-acarició mis mejillas mientras yo bajaba mi boca por su sexo. – Déjame acomodarnos para que estés más cómoda preciosa…– se puso de lado y me llamó para que me recostase junto a su miembro. –Eres una pasada mi amor…– volví a mi faena.

Se la succioné lentamente mientras él me enredaba los dedos tiernamente en el cabello. Sentía mi sexo chorrear como una pluma. Sasuke me tenía muy salida, por lo que me masturbe haciéndome unos dedos mientras me comía su pene.

– Nena estas hecha una viciosa de cuidado– puso mis mejillas entre sus dedos sacando mi pene de su boca. – ¿No te gustaría una buena polla en vez de hacerte deditos?– no paré de tocarme ante su mirada atenta.

– Pensé que te gustaba el espectáculo– me recosté sobre mi espalda elevando una pierna mientras me hacía disfrutar. – ¡Mmmm….Sasuke kun! – gemí follandome con mis dedos rítmicamente.

–El espectáculo a mí me fascina– se acarició el mismo la polla suavemente. – Tócate en 4– pidió.

Me giré volviendo hasta donde estaban las almohadas y haciéndole caso. Seguí tocando mi sexo con avidez. Su lengua me sorprendió enredándose en mis carnes calientes y mis dedos que jugueteaban en mi interior sin tregua. Besó mi trasero y coño con deleite, hundiendo uno de sus dedos lentamente en mi ano, aun dilatado de la follada que me había pegado, mientras yo hacía lo propio en mi sexo.

–Quiero que te corras–me giró sin yo dejar de hacerme con los dedos poniéndome boca arriba. –¿Te apetece ya que te cambie el juguetito? –bromeó sacando los dedos de mi coño, tomando su pene con la mano. –Que pasada…–grité un poco mi cadera hacía un lado, levantando mi pierna hasta el hueco de su hombro. Su miembro se adentró en mis carnes mientras yo me refregaba contra su pierna flexionada a medida que me embestía.

Me follo suave, y sin prisa. Hondo hundiéndolo hasta la base y haciéndome chillar de gozo al golpear mis entrañas. Mis músculos pélvicos se tensaban anticipando otro delicioso orgasmo, en el que exploté frotándome mientras su simiente me bañaba entera. Me la dejó dentro hasta que terminó de eyacular mientras yo descansaba sobre mi vientre en las almohadas.

–Que vicio de polvo–salió de mi interior dándome un beso corto en los labios, dejando mi pierna volver a la cama. –Creo que acabo de preñarte– dijo en mal chiste. –Menuda corrida– podía sentir su semen escurrir entre mis piernas.

–Ha estado delicioso–comenté con modorra.

–Tienes que ver el morbo de esto– tocó mi vagina que escurría su lefa. –Déjame sacarle una foto– pidió.

– Ya sabes, sin rostros o marcas– recordé nuestras reglas sobre fotos.

–Tu cara esta para una fotografía– me besó demandante.

–Es la cara de una mujer satisfecha y bien cogida– le quité su teléfono. – Déjame verla…– la imagen de mi culo y coño chorreante abiertos de par en par me excito. –Espero que me dediques unas buenas pajas–

–Que no te quepa duda– nos dimos un morreo cortito pero estimulante. – Me tienes muerto– su mano acariciaba mis piernas.

–Yo también estoy fundida– miré la hora en el teléfono eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

–Durmamos entonces– reacomodó las almohadas y me acomodó en su pecho. –Buenas noches princesa– Me besó suavemente en los labios.

–Buenas noches amor– Usé el apodo cursi con el que solía llamarle.

El cuerpo caliente de Sasuke me acunó dándome una infinita sensación de protección. ¡Joder! ¡Menudo revolcón! Si es que puede llamársele así a la espectacular follada que me dio después de tantos años. Ni siquiera de adolescente recordaba que fuese tan bueno en la cama. Cerré los ojos sintiendo aun como mi sexo se contraía después de tantos orgasmos, dispuesta a dormir y que los arrepentimientos viniesen mañana. Me había cogido como Dios manda, lo había disfrutado y pare de contar.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la idea de esta historia sí.

 **Rated:** M (MA?).

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon, Lime, Lenguaje Obseno, Conductas inadecuadas.

 **Resumén:** Inspirada en la canción _Closer-Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey_. _One night stand_. Después de 4 años de haber cortado y sin mediar acuerdo, Sakura Haruno se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, su ex-novio, en el bar de un hotel de moda en su ciudad natal. Se puede decir que una cosa llevó a la otra, y pues bueno dormir con tu ex tampoco es el fin del mundo. ¿Quien dijo que las segundas partes nunca son buenas?

 **NA:** Finalmente he decidido darle un segundo y ultimo capítulo. Para mi es un cierre. Ahora, si te gustó está historia puedes leer _Konoha's Tales_.

* * *

 **Closer.**

 **Spin-off.**

 **II**

 **Nara_Suri**

Me costó por un minuto recordar en donde había pasado la noche, sin embargo, su cuerpo caliente y sus piernas enredas a las mías me trajeron de vuelta. Podía notar en su miembro tieso quemando en mi espalda, y su brazo derecho sobre mi cintura asegurándome contra su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asolaron sin piedad, y un tonto sentimiento de culpa se instaló en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio al recordar la nochecita que me había dado mi ex novio.

La luz se colaba tenue entre las cortinas, anunciando la llegada del día. Recordé su cuerpo ardiente y sudoroso embistiendo al mío, las caricias enloquecedoras y los besos de la noche anterior. Había follado con Sasuke muchas veces, había tenido otros amantes, pero claramente lo de anoche había sido una pasada. Con él nunca había limites: tierno, cariñoso, violento, rudo. Sasuke siempre me hacìa lo que le daba la gana.

—Buenos días preciosa—me dijo al oído besando detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

—Bueno días— contesté con la voz aun pesada, sus besos no cesaron bajando por el costado de mi cuello.

—¿Has dormido bien? —acarició mis muslos con sus yemas suavemente mientras besaba mi hombro, cerré los ojos disfrutando sus caricias.

—No creo que tan bien como tu…—Tomé su mano y la deslicé a mi pecho para que lo estrujase. Podía sentir como me ponía caliente solo con sus toques.

—Que animosa estas esta mañana— me apretó el pecho fuertemente haciéndome gemir tirando de mi pezón excitado. —Estas preciosa mi amor— descubrió nuestros cuerpos desnudos, deslizando el dorso de su mano por mis curvas. Mi respiración se aceleró.

Me dejé hacer con calma mientras sus manos se deslizaban por toda mi anatomía. Podía sentir como el calor aumentaba. Su boca me torturaba susurrándome guarradas sobre lo bien que la habíamos pasado la noche anterior, lo rico que había sido volver a estar conmigo y lo mucho que me había extrañado.

—¡Sasuke! —gemí bajito. Tenía el pulso a millón y sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones. —¡Ugh! ¡Sasuke kun! —apegó más su ingle a mi espalda, refregando su pene en el nacimiento de mi trasero. Amabas manos amasaban mis pechos excitados.

—Que morbo…—me susurró al oído, metiendo un par de dedos en mi boca. —Puedo apostar a que estas ardiendo aquí abajo— deslizó sus dedos ensalivados desde mi ombligo hasta mi sexo tocándolo brevemente.

Acto seguido, el Uchiha levantó mi pierna derecha con delicadeza, metiendo la suya entre las mías rozando mi sexo que ardía por su toque, a lo que yo me froté lentamente sobre ella, buscando aliviar el calor que manaba de mi centro. Su mano izquierda aún torturaba mis escasos pechos, y la derecha empezaba de nuevo a bajar por mi tripa para acariciar mi sexo.

—Me pones como nadie…—me giré un para besarle rodeando su pierna con las mías sin dejar de estimularme. —¿Sientes mi polla? Esta así de dura porque estas a mi lado— dos de sus dedos tocaban fuertemente mi clítoris. Abandone la culpa y me entregué nuevamente a disfrutar sus caricias.

—Tú me tienes salidísima…—me frotaba deliciosamente con su pierna, suspirando ante el toque de sus dedos en mi coño.

—Te voy a enloquecer cariño—esa amenaza me gustó. —Te voy a enloquecer de lo mucho que vas a gozar—

Su boca se enredó con mía, mientras su lengua se adentraba a surcarla. Mi mano estimuló sus testículos, sin dejar de darnos ese morreo tan intenso que nos estábamos montando. Uchiha me tenía más salida que la esquina de una mesa, sus manos amasaban mis pechos y mi cabello caía desordenado. Me subí sobre él empujándole a la cama, donde cayó de espaldas y mis piernas rodearon su pierna izquierda, estimulando con suavidad su pene completamente erecto.

—Móntame— metió su mano en mi cabello y tiró suavemente de él. De rodillas yo seguí estimulándome contra su pierna.

—¿Eso quieres? — suspiré entre besos, mientras me daba un gustito tremendo frotarme con su pierna, simulando los movimientos como si penetrase. —¿Quieres que te joda así como te gusta amorcito?—mordí una de sus tetillas suavemente.

—Sí, quiero que me folles princesa—tiró de mi pelo, poniéndome cachondisima. —Quiero que me tragues entero— sus dedos separaron los labios de mi sexo que se frotaban contra su pierna.

—Mmm…—suspiré cuando entre sus dedos y el movimiento me tocaba mi inflamado clítoris. —A mí me apetece que me comas tu a mi—mordí su labio inferior tentándolo.

—¿Quieres que coja yo? —

—No—

—Entonces…—

—Quiero que lo lamas hasta que me corra, que me comas el coño enterito y rico como solo tu sabes—no me reconocía, realmente estaba caliente.

—Eso sonó cachondisimo...—

Tomó mis piernas y en un movimiento rápido me dejó debajo de su cuerpo, apoyada en la cama comiéndome la boca a besos. Sus dedos seguían jugando entre mi botoncillo del placer. Empecé a intentar sentarme, para buscar más fricción.

—Abre las piernas, exhíbelo para mí— se quitó de encima y me acarició introduciendo sus dedos en mi húmedo canal.

—Déjate de cháchara y a lo tuyo…—le jalé el cabello.

—Ándale chiquita—me estaba haciendo unos dedos deliciosos. —Preséntame ese plato tan exquisito—

—Mmmm…Aquí lo tienes—me ayudé con mis manos y extendí mis piernas en el aire.

Sasuke me hizo caso saboreando mi sexo caliente, ese mismo que le había recibido la noche anterior y donde se había corrido a sus anchas. Su lengua paseaba a lo largo ya lo ancho, haciendo figuritas, succionando y dándome leves mordisquitos de cuando en cuando. Saberle lamer sus fluidos y los míos me estaba poniendo como un horno. Me estaba matando del gusto haciéndome gemir presa de un placer delicioso, ayudado por sus dedos que bombeaban rítmicamente. Gemí desbocada mientras me dejaba hacer.

—¡No pares! —le pedí. Lo sentía demasiado cerca. —¡Uhm Sasuke kun!— un orgasmo intenso me atravesó. Mientras gemía su nombre.

—Podría desayunar así diario—bromeó. Sus dedos seguían e mi interior sintiendo aun las contracciones en mi vagina.

—Podría despertar así a diario—mis dedos de los pies se habían dormido, como cada que tenía un buen orgasmo. Él se llevó sus dedos a la boca.

Sasuke volvió a besarme sin darme tregua. Era una lucha ardiente de enredar nuestras lenguas, a la par que nuestras manos acariciaban todo a su paso. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas aun dejando que su boca se perdiese en mis pechos, que el moreno mamaba como un niño pequeñito.

—Follame— volvió a pedir.

—Quieres eso ¿verdad? —me sonreí frotando la cabeza de su miembro entre mis pliegues.

—Sí—dijo con firmeza.

—¿Y te apetece que te monte suavecito o que te cabalgue con ganas? —fui introduciendo su pene tieso en mi canal. —Me calienta tanto tu rabo—le susurré al oído. Sabía que le volvía loco cada que le decía chanchadas.

—Quiero que te lo cojas con ganas—buscó mi boca, terminándome de empalar. —Que rico como me aprietas— contraje los músculos de mi vagina adrede.

—¿Y si me vengo? —me lo follé suavecito mientras nos decíamos guarradas.

—Estaría de puta madre— me dio una nalgada sonora que me puso a cien. —Porque cuando te estés corriendo como una cerda, te voy a follar yo y no seré suave—empujó sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo.

Utilicé sus hombros para impulsarme y a ayudar a mis rodillas a subir y bajar sobre el miembro caliente del Uchiha. El gusto era un vicio, Sasuke siempre había estado bien dotado encajando perfectamente con mi estrechez natural. Su boca mamaba mi cuello, pechos, mandándome un cachete al trasero cada que se me ocurría bajar el ritmo.

—Me encantas…me tienes como un caballo—susurró a mi oído. —Que polvo que tienes—

—¡Uhmmm! ¡Sasuke! — gemí. Moví mis caderas en círculos buscando más fricción.

—Me estas apretando tan rico…—comentó. —¿Te estas por correr? Me estas exprimiendo la polla.—

—¡Sí! —Chillé. —Uhm….tócame aquí—pedí llevando una de sus manos a mi clítoris.

—Estas hermosa—me miró a los ojos. —Déjame ayudarte a correr—estaba por acabar.

Sasuke salió de mi interior frustrando mi tan anhelado orgasmo. Mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisita arrogante.

—Túmbate— me exigió.

Le hice caso de mala gana, gateando hasta las almohadas cabreada por haberme frustrada la corrida.

—Sin groserías— me mandó un cachete. —Quédate así—separó un poco mis piernas dejándolas a cuatro patas.

—Me dejaste a medias— reclamé. Su pulgar se introdujo en mi vagina mientras su lengua atendía mi ano.

—Lo compensaré— su dedo salió de mi interior.

Su miembro entró suavecito en principio, pero apenas estuvo dentro el ritmo de la penetración se tornó fuerte. Tiró de mi pelo sin salir de mi interior y me plantó un beso exquisito.

—Follame— pidió nuevamente.

Le hice caso excitada. Marcando el ritmo con mis caderas mientras el arrodillado en la cama, me dejaba moverme a mi anchas, interviniendo solo para juguetear con mi ano, mandarme una nalgada o introducir nuevamente su miembro cuando se salía por la velocidad. Yo por mi parte gemía como poseída.

—¡Me corro! — alcance a decir antes que el orgasmo me golpeara.

—Como me aprietas amorcito— empujó sus caderas mientras yo me corría. —Yo también estoy casi también—sus manos apresaron mis caderas, cuando aún recuperaba el aliento.

—¡Sasuke! —grité. Me agarré de su cuello quedándome de espaldas a él. —Tócame—

De rodillas en la cama, él moreno me embestía rítmicamente. Su mano derecha aseguraba mis caderas y marcaba el ritmo, mientras su izquierda iba a por mi pecho, que acariciaba sin tregua alguna. Mi mano izquierda, agarraba su trasero para mi seguridad, y la derecha tocaba mi clítoris haciéndome gemir.

—Joder…eres un vicio— buscó mi boca.

—Vicio el que me estás dando—ahogué un gemido en su boca.

—Eres una jodida droga—el ritmo se hizo más fuerte. —Eres mi puta heroína. Córrete conmigo— pidió.

—Estoy a punto— confesé. —¡Oh Sasuke! — grité convulsionando ante mi orgasmo.

—¡Sakura! —

Su simiente me bañó nuevamente las entrañas. Era caliente y espesa. Con su miembro aun dentro, le comí la boca y sus dos manos acariciaron mis doloridos pechos aun excitados. Poco a poco sacó su miembro dejando que su lefa se regase ente mis piernas.

—Eres un guarrito—quité sus manos de mis pechos y me tumbé en la cama.

—No puedo decir nada diferente de ti— se acomodó sobre mí. —¿Te gustó? —

—Por supuesto— puse mi dedo sobre su nariz. —Me has follado muy rico— le robé un besito pequeño.

—Yo también le pasé muy bien— frotó su nariz contra la mía, como cuando éramos novios. —¿Desayunamos juntos? Me ha entrado hambre—

—No sé…— comenté. —¿Qué hora es? —él alargó el brazo buscando su móvil en la mesa de noche.

—8: 08 am—

—Creo que podría quedarme un rato más— él me beso cortamente.

—Yo…debo tomar mi vuelo en la tarde—vaciló un poco para decirlo. —He quedado para el almuerzo—

—Tranqui querido que no hay rollo— le di un beso en la frente. —Yo también tengo cosas que hacer—me puse en pie a por mi bolsa de viaje donde había metido mi móvil.

—Joder nena que estas hecha un bombón— me miró acostado con la polla medio flácida. —Puedo pedir el desayuno y…podemos seguir la faena—

—¿Es que tu solo piensas en coger? — le bromeé volviendo a la cama chequeando mi teléfono.

La mayoría eran notificaciones de Instagram, a propósito de la foto que había subido la noche anterior en el compromiso de Amy. La gran mayoría likes y uno que otro comentario de amigos o ex compañeros de clase. Tenía un par de directos sobre las historias. Me senté en el borde de la cama poniéndome a revisar.

— _Guapa_ —era un directo de Kou, que me sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Quién te ha escrito? No veía esa sonrisa desde que iba en el instituto— Sasuke besó mi espalda.

—Alguien— aclaré.

— _Gracias_ — texteé de vuelta con un emoji de beso.

— _¿Ya has despertado, bonita?_ — Estaba en línea. — _Me estoy muriendo de las ganas de verte. No he dormido nada, estoy contando las horas_ — podía oír a Sasuke hablando por el teléfono al otro lado de la cama.

— _Sí, ya nos veremos en la tarde_ —escribí.

— _Ponte muy guapa. Ja jajá_ —bromeó.

— _Haré lo que pueda. Ja jajá_ —bromee de vuelta.

— _Tu siempre estas hermosa_ —escribió. — _Estoy llegando a Tokio a las 4 pm, creo que a eso de casi 5 pm termine el papeleo en migración_ —

— _Vale, te recojo en el aeropuerto a esa hora_ —

—Así que Kou Tanaka—sentí los labios de Sasuke detrás de mi oreja. —Vaya, vaya—

—Creo que no te he dado permiso de husmear en mis conversaciones— él tomó mi Iphone y lo quitó de mis manos. — ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Devuélvemelo—

—Shhhh…—Me calló, girándose con mi teléfono al otro lado de la cama. —Kou Tanaka…Pensé que no tenías nada serio con nadie, y que trabajabas un montón. —intenté quitarle el teléfono, pero Sasuke siempre había sido más alto que yo.

—No tengo nada serio con nadie. Lo mío con Kou es… ¡Agh! ¡Dame mi teléfono! —

—Solo si me das un beso—bromeó.

—¡Dámelo! — le exigí dándole el beso de mala gana.

—Ahí no…— siguió burlándose de mí. —Aquí—puso mi mano en la cabeza de su pene listo para la acción.

—Pesado— besé la cabeza de su polla.

—Buena chica—me entregó el teléfono. —Aunque estoy un poco celoso de ese tal Kou—metió uno de sus dedos en mi boca. —¿Le has dicho que te quedaste a dormir conmigo después que te follara a mis anchas? —acarició mis pechos.

—No— aclaré. —No tengo porque darle explicaciones, mucho menos hablarle de mis hábitos sexuales— Se sentó a mi lado.

— Pero he visto que viene hoy, por Tokio. ¿Salís hace mucho? — besó mi cuello.

— No salimos. Somos…algo así como amigos— intentaba resistirme.

— ¿No salís pero el viene a Tokio a verte un sábado en la tarde de fuera? Te tengo noticias, tu amigo te quiere coger— comprobé que no hubiera enviado alguna tontería.

— Sasuke, que no soy tonta. Eso lo sé— me quitó el teléfono nuevamente, y lo puso en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Y te gusta, que no? — me tumbo bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizando mis manos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Kou? Sí…no es muy guapo, pero…— me interrumpió.

—Igual te lo follas ¿No? — lamió el nacimiento de mis pechos.

— No exactamente—nos estábamos dando un buen morreo.

—¿Ah no? —

—No— aclaré con su boca en mis pechos. —Kou vive en Hong-Kong—

— Amorcito, pero ya lo tuyo es una fijación. — me dio un mordisquito. — Otro chico de China en tu vida—

— Que gracioso…— dije con ironía.

— ¿Ya le has ido a visitar a China? — preguntó.

— He estado en China varias veces— reconocí. —Estuve hace casi un mes—

—De haberlo sabido…— el mismo se cortó.

— ¿Qué has pedido de desayunar? — cambié el tema.

— Huevos, fruta, pan tostado y café— su boca estaba detrás de mis orejas. —Y a ti, para el postre— dejó mis manos libres y aproveche para acariciar su espalda.—¿Y el tal Kou y tu…?—

—No Sasuke, no—le aclaré hastiada. —No me he acostado con Kou, aun…—

—Mmm….—le agarré el trasero. —¿Y eso por qué? Si se puede saber claro…—me dio un besito suave.

—No es esa clase de tío—intenté explicarle. —Kou es diferente…no va a por…—

—Todos vamos a por eso preciosa, no te engañes— me dijo arrogante. —Realmente creo que deberías plantearte un dilema sobre su sexualidad, porque no creo que nadie en su sano juicio le pondría pegas a meterse en tus bragas—volvió a mi oído. —Yo por ejemplo, tengo unas ganas brutales que me des una mamada con esa boquita—eso me volvió a poner en calor.

—Que me quiere follar esta más que claro….Es solo que….—

—¿Es solo que, que? — preguntó. —No seas mala linda…—me dijo de nuevo al oído.

—No se ha dado la ocasión—volvió a besarme demandantemente.

—Estoy bastante celoso— volvió a decirme. —Vas a acabar enamorada del tal Kou— se acostó en mis pechos. —Quien quizás no te va a follar tan bien como yo, así como tampoco llegará a amarte como yo, pero quien seguramente será alguien más adecuado para ti—acaricié su pelo como un niño.

—Sasuke, lo nuestro se acabo hace años. Tu mismo así los decidiste—

—Ya lo sé. — besó la depresión de mis senos. — Yo renuncié a ti, y eso es una decisión terrible con la que viviré el resto de mi vida. — estaba bastante sentimental. — Te dejé, te abandoné y nunca te di una explicación. —

— Sasuke…— le interrumpí. — No quiero que hablamos de esto. De verdad— su oído estaba pegado a mi corazón. — Durante muchos años…durante muchos años me pregunté tus razones y repasé una y otra vez nuestra última conversación. Si te soy sincera aun no lo entiendo. No entiendo ni siquiera como demonios estoy aquí contigo, después de cuatro años en la habitación de un hotel, desnudos después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche. Lo que me hiciste me dolió. Me dolió mucho, pero me han pasado cosas peores. No eres un único hombre que me ha roto el corazón, aunque más allá de eso me dolió perder nuestra complicidad como amantes y como amigos.—

— Siento haberte roto el corazón— me dijo sinceramente. — Más bien siento habérnoslo roto a ambos. Porque mi corazón también se rompió el día que tomé esa decisión. — seguí acariciando su pelo.

— Sabes, creo que haberlo hecho fue lo mejor— reconocí. — Vamos, era una locura. Yo estaba en plena pasantía en Europa, tenía 21 años, y el corazón roto por otro tío. Y de repente tu y yo íbamos a volver, y planeábamos en escapada juntos a China. Había que ser realistas lo nuestro nunca tuvo mucho futuro, y en aquella época menos. —

— Reconozco que me acojone. No era más que un crío de 21 años, que ni siquiera había terminado la universidad. Tu para entonces ya te habías recibido de abogada, estabas trabajando en un organismo internacional y yo no era más que un pobre fracasado. No tenía ni con que pagar el alquiler, mucho menos una escapada romántica…— el sonido de la puerta nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

— A de ser el desayuno…—

Sasuke se puso en píe rápidamente, pillando su albornoz en el suelo para ponérsele y salir a recibir nuestra comida. Aun pensando en sus palabras, yo busqué mi albornoz también cubriendo mi desnudes. Una sensación terrible me embargo.

— Estas tan bonita…— puse la bandeja en la cama y me dio un beso cortito.

— Cuéntame algo de tu vida ahora— pedí mientras comíamos sentados en la cama frente con frente.

— No hay mucho que contar. Logré terminar ciencias computacionales en China, hace un par de años y estoy terminado un posgrado en seguridad informática. Trabajo para un banco en la parte de seguridad. Estoy en Konoha por una capacitación y apoyando al equipo de la sucursal Japón, ya sabéis como puedo hablar japonés fluido. — picotee mi comida sin mucho interés.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido sacar tu carrera Sasuke—dije con sinceridad. — ¿Cómo siguió tu madre de su enfermedad? —

—Bien, no ha tenido recaídas. No la veo mucho, desde que me independice de ellos, me he alejado bastante por mi salud mental. Ya sabes cómo son mis padres, al final Fugaku la ha convencido y han quedado juntos de nuevo. — él miró mi plato con interés. —¿Aun no comes fruta? —

—No me gustan—

—Hay bonita, si nunca les han probado. — me riñó. —¿Qué hay de ti, corazón? ¿Cómo te han tratado estos cuatro años? Además de ponerte como un tren—

—Después Europa, pues volví a Japón. Estudié un posgrado en derecho administrativo y actualmente estudio una maestría. Trabajo como asesora de la prefectura de Osaka en temas de gestión territorial y doy clases aquí en Konoha una vez a la semana. Vivo entre Osaka-Tokio-Konoha. —

—¿Y…como conociste al tal Kou? —

—Es una larga historia. Un poco extraña…a decir verdad— me sonrojé. —He viajado e Tailandia el año pasado a la boda de una amiga, y su cuñada trabaja con una ONG temas de infancia. Me pidió que le recomendase un consultor y bueno Suigitsu ¿Te acuerdas de él? —Sasuke asintió. —Sui, trabaja ese tema y desde entonces le va muy bien con los gringos. Sin embargo, le han pedido hacer un informe sobre niños migrantes en China y ha necesitado que le ayude con algunos contactos que he hecho en mis viajes. Una amiga de la pasantía en Europa me ha recomendado a Kou, a quien ya yo había conocido en un viaje a China que hice el año pasado. Cuando le escribí a pedirle la entrevista para Sui hemos quedado hablando y bueno, yo tuve que ir a China hace un mes y nos hemos visto. — Sasuke me miraba con atención.

—Trabaja con niños entonces—

—Trabaja con niños en la Unicef, es consultor—

—Es un buen partido entonces, será mayor ¿Qué no? —

—¿Kou? No. Parece un señor, pero solo tiene 28 años. Es muy inteligente tiene dos maestrías y es consultor independiente. —

—¿Sabes? —Uchiha me interrumpió mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café. —Cuando te escucho hablar así de ese chico, de cómo le admiras y sus cualidades, me recuerda a cuando yo alguna vez fui ese chico para ti—

—Tu elegiste no serlo—destilé la bilis que llevaba dentro.

—Cuando desaparecí hacía ya tiempo que no lo era. Tu misma lo dijiste alguien más te había roto el corazón—limpió las comisuras de mi boca con la servilleta. —Eso solo le da más sentido a todo. Lo sentí en tus correos, en nuestras conversaciones, hasta en la regularidad con que se nos iba la olla y teníamos sexo por Skype. Sabía que había alguien, pero yo te había pedido que lo dejásemos así que no podía reclamarte nada—

—Fue una historia dura—confesé.

—¿Sigues viendo a esa persona? —preguntó.

—No, tengo casi dos años que no le veo— la cara de Saito Kinomoto apareció en mi mente. —Por mi bien espero que siga siendo así—

—Vaya…yo que pensé que yo era el amor de tu vida—empezó a comerse la fruta de mi plato.

—Yo creo aun que lo eres, pero la otra historia fue fuerte. —

—Yo solo te he querido a ti—se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así me abandonaste…—susurré.

—Tarde o temprano, lo habrías hecho tu conmigo. — comentó.

—Creo que voy a ducharme—puse mi plato junto al suyo en la bandeja de la cama. Acto seguido tomé la bandeja y la puse en tocador.

Cuando me disponía a ir al baño, las manos grandes de Sasuke se posaron en mi cadera, estrujándola con morbo. Su boca buscó mi cuello, y yo cerré los ojos dejándome hacer por el moreno, quien concienzudamente colaba las manos entre mi bata buscando mis pechos y mi centro mientras me daba un morreo de miedo frente al espejo del tocador. Mi respiración se agitó cuando sus dedos consentían mi sexo aun lleno de su corrida y la mía, a lo que yo lo torturaba frotándome contra su cadera.

Su albornoz y el mío cayeron en el piso entre el morreo bestial que nos estábamos dando, aun de pie. El Uchiha tomó mis muslos y me cargó excitándome aún más, mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello, pechos y clavícula.

—Sasuke…—le llamé. —Sasuke…—no reconocía ni mi propia voz. —Sasuke…—me sentó sobre el tocador.

—Me pones como una puta moto—me dio una nalgada que me hizo chillar de excitación.

—Sasuke…—jalé su cabello mientras me mordía el cuello.

—Shhh…—buscó mi boca.

—Creo….creo que tienes razón—susurré dejándome llevar un poco. —Probablemente yo también te habría abandonado— Estaba desnuda con mis piernas enredas en sus caderas desnudas.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que me encogió el corazón como una niña. Dejó de acariciarme y caminó lentamente hacía la cama donde se dejó caer de espaldas. Su polla aun tiesa se erguía mientras él se llevaba las manos a la cara.

—Siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo—cerré las piernas aun sentado sobre el tocador. —Por eso supe que yo debía irme primero, ese es el precio de ser quien más quería al otro de los dos—

—Yo…aun te quiero— bajé del mueble y me acerqué a la cama.

—Pero no me amas….—me miró con tanta ternura que me arrugó el corazón. —Yo en cambio, no he dejado de amarte nunca. —

—Tu estas enamorado de tu Sakura tu novia del instituto y del recuerdo de nosotros. — me senté a su lado —A decir verdad, yo aun sigo enamorada de Sasuke mi novio del instituto, pero soy conciente que ese ya no eres tu—

—¿Ah no? —deslicé mi mano por su miembro aun erecto.

—No…Sasuke mi novio del instituto no eres tu—lo acaricié con suavidad .

—¿Entonces quien soy, Sakura? —preguntó. —¿Quién soy yo sino tu amor adolescente? —

—Eres un cabrón que me calienta demasiado— empecé a mamársela sin miramientos.

—Se me pone como una piedra cuando hablas sucio—me lo metí hasta la garganta como a él le gustaba.

—Un cabrón al que le quiero comer la polla—la saqué de mi boca. —Uno que quiero que me folle la boca…—

—¡Joder nena! ¿Eso quieres? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí….— se puso de pie frente a mi. —Mi amor adolescente…no me ponía tanto— bromeé.

Me arrodille para besarle el pecho, mientras él pasaba su manos grandes por mi espalda llegando a mi trasero. La luz empezaba a colarse fuerte por las rendijas de las ventanas de la habitación y contrastaba con la palidez de nuestros cuerpos. Bajé por su ombligo a la mío, llegando hasta la cabeza de su pene con la punta de mi lengua. Me senté sobre la cama y la miré eróticamente ante de introducirlo en mi boca.

—Me encanta cuando deslizas esa boquita tuya cuando me lo mamas— el comentario fue excitante. —Eres una demente…—masculló mientras yo jugaba a bajar su polla hasta el fondo de mi garganta agarrada de su traserito de muerte.

—¿Eso crees? —la saqué de mi boca para darle besos a lo largo del tronco.

Estaba gorda como me encantaba, con la cabeza brillante y esponjosa. Dejé caer mi saliva sobre su tronco y succioné la cabeza. Sobando su longitud con mis manos. El sonido de mi boca succionando su miembro me tenía ardiendo.

—Trágatela toda princesita— relajé la garganta y bajé más sobre su extensión. —Eso es…—

me animó. —Como lo mamas de rico…—sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello. —Mójamela bien…¿Estas caliente preciosa? ¿Quieres que te de guerra? —empujaba su cadera hacía mi boca. —Eres una pervertida de cuidado—besé sus testículos mientras jugueteaba con su miembro con mi mano.

—Tu eres un cabrón que quiero que me joda como me gusta— solté. —La quiero aquí—me acosté sobre mi espalda y extendí las piernas en el aire exhibiendo mi sexo. —¿Vas follarme como una cerda? Eso me encanta—me toqué para él que se relamía los labios.

—Sí—no dejé de estimularme con mi mano ni un segundo.

—Voy a cogerme tu culo—me mandó la mano a uno de mis cachetes. —Pero antes voy a jugar con el…—separó ambos cachetes de glúteos. —Gírate—me pidió.

Me di la vuelta gateando un poco, empinando al culo para dejarle a su disposición.

—Te lo voy a follar—cerré los ojos sintiendo su lengua entre mis nalgas.

—Mmmm…..—suspiré.

—Te voy a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando hacíamos guarradas en mi casa—acercó su polla a mi sexo sin penetrarme, frotándose con él.

—Estas tan duro…—suspiré. —Dame polla, no me tientes— le pedí intentando penetrarme.

—No, dije que te iba a recordar viejos tiempos—la cabeza de su polla consentía mi clítoris. —Como cuando no estabas segura de acostarte conmigo, y solo me dejabas hacértelo así. —de solo recordarlo me excite más. —Solo me dejabas que jugáramos así, y yo con ganas de hundir la polla hasta el fondo—

—¿Y porque no recuerdas cuando me la hundías después? —le besé. Me daba golpecitos con la cabeza.

—Porque lo que me apetece es romperte el culo—la faceta violenta de Sasuke en encantaba, me ponía como una moto.

—¿Sí? —Use mis dedos y guíe su pene hacía mi interior. —Porque no me das gustito por aquí primero…—

—¿Quieres que cambie de idea y te de guerra por aquí? —se quedó quieto en mi interior besando mi nuca.

—Quiero que me rompas el culo y el coño—

—En ese caso…—Salió de mi interior.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se sobó la polla indicándome con los ojos lo que quería hiciera. Mi ex novio, siempre había sido un amante de tener a su chica encima. Me paré sobre el colchón, y rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas. Arrodillándome poco a poco, a lo que fue ubicándose en mi entrada.

—Sin miedo preciosa…—bromeó mientras bajaba sobre su rabo. —Bien sabes que te cabe y muy bien—separó mis labios con sus dedos. —Mírate, mira esa carita de gozo que estas poniendo. — me la hundí hasta la base, apoyada sobre mis piernas cayendo sobre su pene.

—Siempre me dejas llena—sabía que esas cosas lo ponían malo. —Pero quiero que me folles duro—ladee una sonrisita picara. Él atrapó mi clítoris entre sus dedos, masajeándomelo a sus anchas.

—Te mereces que te folle duro. — arqueé la espalda y empecé a moverme sobre su miembro. —Que te llene por dentro, para que te acuerdes de mi todo el camino y cuando ese juguete llamado Kou te vaya a coger en la noche, te acuerdes de lo rico que yo te cogí ahora en la mañana—estaba al bordo de la corrida, subiendo y bajando sobre su polla mientras él me masturbaba.

—¡Sasuke! —Gemí. —Más duro cabrón, dame más…—

—Te vas a enterar—

Usó su mano sobre mi abdomen para pegarme más a su pecho y al mismo tiempo echar mi cuerpo hacía adelante. Me agarré del borde de la cama para no caerme mientras el moreno, empujaba su polla haciéndome gritar de placer. Mis tetas botaban por lo impactos y los alaridos de placer salían de mi boca. Mojó su pulgar y lo introdujo en mi ano sin dejar de joderme el coño.

—Tu putito no te lo va a hacer así de rico— su voz era ruda. —Ni te va a hacer todas estas guarradas que te encantan pequeña salidita—

—¡No aguanto Sasuke! — Grité. —¡Me vengo! — advertí.

—Córrete…—Me ordenó apretando mi clítoris empujándome la polla hasta el fondo.

Cuando recobré la conciencia seguía con polla clavada en mi interior, tiesa y caliente, y como mis fluidos bajaban tras venirme sobre esta. Sasuke me daba besito en la nuca, y tocaba mis pechos con fuerza.

—Eres un cabrón…—me mordí los labios.

—Lo dice la guarrita que se le está escurriendo una corrida de campeonato—

—No— lo saque de mi interior. —Te lo dice la guarrita que le apetece que ahora te le folles el culo—

Me tumbé en la cama con mis manos detrás de la cabeza, irguiendo mis pechos a lo que él se giró relamiéndose los labios. Me besó, aproveche para acariciar su espalda y su culo. Le di una nalgada indicándole que me apetecía más que un morreo cariñoso.

—¿Quieres que busqué el aceite? —preguntó lubricando mi entrada con la humedad de mi sexo.

—¿Crees que es necesario? —le dije con picante e ironía.

—Pues estas chorreando como una pluma—arqueó mi pierna izquierda.

Un gemidito de gozo se escapó de mi boca cuando su polla entró en mi puerta trasera abriéndome cada que se adentraba, dándome un escozor morboso y poniendo a palpitar mi centro. Fue metiéndola poco a poco para no dañarme, y mis entrañas los acogían apretándose contra su longitud. Sabiéndose totalmente dentro soltó un suspiro de gozo y yo lo miré excitada, empezando a tocarme viéndole embestir mi culo.

—Eres una guarra—a Sasuke le encantaba decirme así cuando cogíamos. —¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarte? —

—Nadie…—aseveré. —Solo que me tiene mala, verte follarme así—hacía círculos con la palma de mi mano sobre mi clítoris.

—Entonces lo que necesitas es más polla—tomó mis pies y los puso en el aire dándole más profundidad a la penetración, haciéndome gozar como nunca.

El olor a sexo era palpable en la habitación, hacía calor y nuestros cuerpos que se daban gusto sudaban ante la excitación. Él sostenía el peso de mis piernas mientras me embestía deliciosamente. Tomé su pene de la base y lo saqué de mi interior ladeando una sonrisita picara. Sasuke soltó mis piernas y yo me giré sobre mi costado.

—Quiero que me toques—giré mi cabeza y le mandé un beso muy mojado. —Lléname por ambos lados—eso lo ponía como una moto.

—Tus deseos son ordenes mi amor—llevó su mano a mi coño, penetrándolo con un par de dedos. —Estas hirviendo aquí—restregó su mano en la humedad de mi sexo.

—¡Sasuke kun! —dije excitada, toqueteándome mis pechos.

—Tranquila mi amor…ya voy a darte lo que te gusta—se mojó la polla con mis fluidos ayudado de su mano.

Sentí nuevamente la intromisión de su miembro mientras nos besamos nuevamente, y sus dedos juguetearon dentro mío. Aprovechó su mano libre para juguetear con mi clítoris, dejándome marcar el ritmo de la penetración.

—¡Si! ¡Joder no vayas a parar! — Le supliqué presa de un placer indescriptible. —¡Sa…Sasuke! —grité cuando el orgasmo mi atacó.

—Córrete para mí, mi amor. —me susurraba al oído.

Se quedó quieto dejándome sentir mi orgasmo en toda su extensión. Mis pechos rebotaban agitados cuando pude recuperar el aliento. Sentía la saliva en mi boca pesada y una corriente recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Él me deba besitos detrás de la nuca.

—¿Aun sintiéndolo amorcito? —preguntó.

—Sí…—ronroneé. Sus dedos salieron de mi vagina.

—Te corriste delicioso—mordió ligeramente mi oreja. —Me encanta como me aprietas—

—Sí, muy rico—confesé.

Me penetró suavemente mientras me daba besos suaves pero demandantes en los labios. Sentía como su lengua y la mía se enredaban, a la par que sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones. Dio un pequeño gruñido antes de vaciarse en mi interior.

—Te amo—susurró con la voz cansada. —Nunca lo olvides— suplicó.

—Te amo—me giré quedaron frente a frente. —Tampoco lo olvides nunca—

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y yo le robé un beso. No era como los anteriores, no tenía tanta pasión y erotismo. Era simplemente un beso lleno de todas las contrariedades que pasaba por mi mente y corazón. De esos que cierran ciclos. Aquellos que reparan corazones rotos pero sin ninguna esperanza.

—No voy a volver a verte verdad—apartó un mechón de mi cabello.

—Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que no—

—Lo entiendo— su mano se pasó por mi mejilla. —Gracias…por estas horas—

—Nada que agradecer, gracias a ti— me dio un beso suave. Todo había terminado.

Ese mañana quedó guardada en lo más profundo de mi conciencia. Instalada en una delgada línea entre la culpa y el goce. No había sido algo casual, era sin duda alguna distinto. Sasuke fue mi primer amante y mi primer amor. El único hombre a quien me entregaba sin tanto miramiento. Pero era también el sueño que nunca fue. La historia que ya no tenia sentido alguno. Sasuke siempre decía que el primero en irse era quien amaba más de los dos, pero esa mañana la primera que abandonó ese hotel fui yo. Entonces lo supe, quien más amaba de los dos siempre había sido yo.

Adiós para siempre _Lonely boy_.

(…)

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
